


39 Days to Fall in Love

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Reality TV, Romance, Rutting, Shower Sex, Survivor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outwit, out play, outlast. That’s the game. Sixteen castaways are stranded on the beaches of the Philippines and split up into two tribes to survive and fight for the one million dollar prize. Romance isn’t supposed to be part of the strategy, but sometimes it happens anyway. Arthur/Eames</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 Days to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**

**Day 1**

 

The Kymista tribe walked up the beach to their new home for the remainder of their time on Survivor. Arthur walked halfway down the line of eight people, body already growing heated beneath his clothes as the sun rose above them. He had his small bag of belongings slung over one shoulder and the heavy weight of a bamboo pole resting on the other. The other end of the bamboo pole was being carried by the man behind him with a heavy basket of tools and equipment hefted between them that the tribe had won in an initial challenge.

 

As they reached their camp, Arthur turned enough to catch the eye of the man behind him; both of them nodded and together they set down the basket. Arthur stretched out his shoulder and was about to go join the congregating tribe by their flag but the other man stepped up to him, hand extended. “I’m Eames,” the man offered with a crooked smile.

 

“Put your hand down,” Arthur snapped, keeping his own strategically at his side. Eames’ smile faltered as his hand fell, Eames masking his rejected handshake by making a motion of knocking sand off his hands. Arthur immediately felt a bolt of panic and guilt, not wanting to upset anyone this early into the game. “I’m Arthur,” he offered, trying to make peace. “It’s not smart to shake hands here. It’ll look like we’re making an alliance.”

 

Eames’ smile returned, though it was a bit shy. “Sorry about that,” Eames muttered. “Shall we join the rest of the tribe before they get suspicious?”

 

Arthur nodded and turned, relieved when he found that everyone looked pretty busy setting down their own bags and other items they had won in the first challenge. He trudged up the small hill of sand with Eames at his heel to take part in the official tribe introductions.

 

#

 

**Day 2**

 

Arthur was prepared for this game. The military had taught him how to live in the wilderness for extended periods of time in different weather and with minimal food. He knew how to make fire even without flint, purify water if needed, and had researched the area of the Philippines where they would be staying so he knew safe foods growing in the wild. He had also done a lot of physical activity – lifting weights, jogging and swimming – to keep his strength and stamina up.

 

He knew he needed to be more than a physical asset though. He needed to play a social game and that was where Arthur would normally flounder. So he had spent his time getting used to meeting new people, turning his normally stiff speaking into a more easygoing speech, relaxing his shoulders, remembering to smile more.

 

Arthur didn’t want to be overconfident, but he thought he was in a good position for the game. He had spoken with his seven tribe mates yesterday and had had at least one friendly conversation with each of them. All he had to do now is decide who he trusted, who he liked, and who he wanted to run this game with. At the moment he had three people in mind – two girls and one guy who all seemed smart, aware, and willing to work for the sake of the tribe. He just had to choose one more for a majority alliance.

 

As if on cue, Eames walked up to the fire pit where Arthur was piling twigs on the small flame he had gotten started. “Mind helping me collect some more wood for the shelter?” 

 

“Sure,” Arthur agreed, blowing on the fire a few more times to ensure it would catch the new wood while he was gone. Then he stood and followed Eames down the beach, Eames already carrying the machete.

 

Arthur hadn’t really been considering Eames as a potential ally. He had seemed rather cheeky, here for the fun rather than to take things seriously. Eames would certainly be a valuable strength ally for the challenges with his broad shoulders and bulging muscles decorated with tattoos, but he didn’t strike Arthur as a strategy player he could trust to the end game. Therefore Arthur was more than surprised when Eames led him into the forest and out of sight before stopping and extending his hand again. “I want an alliance with you, Arthur.”

 

For a long moment Arthur considered the hand, and then he raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

Eames rolled his eyes but smiled. “I should probably change my posture first.” Arthur was confused until Eames stood up straight and squared his shoulders. Military. He hadn’t been able to pick up on it at first with Eames’ relaxed gait and lopsided smile, but it was undeniable now, at least until Eames relaxed again. He could tell Eames had noticed his realization. “I want an alliance because you seem ready for this game, and you feel like someone I can trust.”

 

Arthur knew it was foolish to trust someone just because they shared a similar background to you, but he reached forward anyway and shook Eames’ hand.

 

#

 

**Day 3**

 

Arthur watched as Eames ran toward him, the last bag of puzzle pieces in his hand. Arthur decided that it really wasn’t fair that Eames was allowed to run around shirtless, especially when the first immunity and reward challenge involved the majority of each tribe swimming out into the ocean to collect puzzle pieces. Eames’ skin was still glistening as he ran up and handed off the puzzle pieces and Arthur had to force himself to banish the mental image and focus on completing the puzzle for his tribe.

 

He didn’t disappoint. The man from the other tribe working the puzzle was struggling, the rest of the team shouting at him with equally useless suggestions. Arthur’s tribe was shouting but he only heard encouragement; they could tell Arthur hadn’t been lying when he promised puzzles were his speciality. Everyone shouted victoriously when Arthur raised his hand and Jeff declared them the winners, and then Arthur was swept up into a tribe group hug. He would have complained but Eames had been the closest so Eames kept him from getting crushed too badly.

 

#

 

**Day 4**

 

They had an alliance of five on a tribe of eight; Arthur was quite pleased. Nothing would be confirmed until they had to go to their first tribal council, but everyone seemed to get along. Janet, Laura and Cody had all accepted Arthur’s quiet offer to work together, and had agreed to Eames being their fifth member. Arthur had chosen them because they were valuable but not too threatening.

 

Arthur realized that his biggest threat on his own team would be Eames. Even though they shared the same knowledge in terms of survival, Eames was stronger than Arthur, and better at the social game. Eames had done nothing to indicate a threat, but Arthur still watched him a little warily. Sometimes people won this game by trusting someone when they felt that initial connection Arthur had felt, but others had ended up backstabbed.

 

He thought – or hoped, at least – that it would end up being the former when Arthur and Eames walked through the forest together to collect a few containers of clean water from the well. They talked lightly while they were still close to camp and then discussed their new alliance a bit when they got further away. It felt a little odd to Arthur to have the cameraman following them, recording every word for national television, and a part of him wondered if he should censor himself. How many contestants would watch this afterward? But he needed to be able to touch base with his allies and if he was going to spend energy trying to censor his words, he should make sure it was for him to be careful _during_ the game. He was here for a million dollars.

 

Their conversations returned to a friendlier, relaxed pace as they reached the well and began filling up the containers. It was stiflingly hot in the rainforest, the air heavy and moist with the sun half hidden by trees overhead. Arthur sat against the well for a moment, wiping his brow and catching his breath before they had to walk back with the heavy containers. Eames sat beside him and Arthur tensed up, picking up on Eames’ routine scan of the forest, realizing immediately that Eames had something on his mind.

 

When they had both determined the coast was clear, Eames reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny slip of paper. “It’s a clue to the hidden immunity idol,” Eames whispered excitedly, holding it out for the camera to zoom in. “I found it at the bottom of the rice bag.”

 

Arthur felt a little breathless. He still knew to be cautious, but this was just adding to that initial connection he had felt with his fellow military man. Eames was definitely Arthur’s most valuable ally at the moment, and he was also becoming Arthur’s favourite. “And you’re showing me?” he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

 

Eames raised an eyebrow and pressed the roll of paper into his hand. “Of course, Arthur,” Eames smiled. “We need to trust someone in this game, and I still want it to be you.” Arthur’s fingers curled around the paper in his hand but continued to stare at Eames. After a moment Eames chuckled and nudged him. “Read it and we’ll take turns looking.”

 

Arthur unrolled it and reread the clue until he was positive he had memorized it. “Memorize it,” he ordered Eames, offering the parchment back. “We can’t carry this around with us.”

 

They spent a few more minutes reading it over before Arthur tore it up and walked a few minutes into the forest to scatter the pieces. Eames was looking rather proud of himself when Arthur returned and Arthur wasn’t rude enough to avoid acknowledging his accomplishment. He offered a smile and they discussed possible places the idol might be hidden until they drew close enough to the camp for their conversation to turn innocent again.

 

#

 

**Day 5**

 

“Eames is pretty hot,” Janet said suddenly.

 

Arthur glanced up quickly from his shorts he was washing in the ocean. Janet was kneeling beside him in the sand, both of them waist deep in water and scrubbing at their clothes. Most of the tribe had spent the morning collecting more palms and other materials from the forest to make their shelter better but they had all gotten pretty muddy and scratched up from the work.

 

“ _What_?” Arthur couldn’t help but ask, raising an eyebrow.

 

Janet raised her own eyebrow. “Don’t you think so?”

 

Arthur looked back to his shorts and scrubbed a little harder. “No. Why are you saying this to me? Isn’t this something you would normally talk to girls about?”

 

Janet shrugged, glancing back toward the beach. “I like the others, don’t get me wrong. But you just strike me as a very non-judgemental guy. I feel like you’re the only person I can talk to who won’t be considering the game every second.”

 

That was a very poor assessment on her part; Arthur was constantly considering the game. But her words were very helpful and reassuring to Arthur in terms of confirming his alliance with the girl who appeared to be in her late twenties. Around Arthur’s age, and about three or four years younger than Eames. This thought turned Arthur’s gaze back to the beach as well, where Eames was helping Cody with the fire. “Well I’m glad you feel that way,” Arthur offered, wanting to keep her comfortable. “But I wouldn’t recommend you pursue him.”

 

Arthur watched as she looked down to her own clothes. “I know. Couples always get targeted and people always expect the younger girls and guys to flirt. But you have to admit he’s gorgeous.”

 

Very aware of the cameraman standing in the shallow water with them, camera on them, Arthur shot her a smirk. “On national television? I don’t have to admit anything.”

 

#

 

**Day 6**

 

They had won the second immunity and reward challenge despite the heat of the day. It had been a close win but the whole Kymista tribe had worked together well and it had paid off. Now they were walking back to camp in high spirits, knowing they had another three days before their next challenge while the other tribe had to vote another member off tonight. Arthur dreaded when the Kymista tribe would inevitably go to tribal council; it was going to be disheartening and bring any underlying drama to a head immediately.

 

For now though they didn’t need to think about that too much. And on top of being able to avoid that stressful event, they had also won a tarp, a few pillows and three blankets. The bamboo flooring of their little shelter would never feel comfortable, but the added warmth would be very helpful since the nights got surprisingly cold. It didn’t matter how many layers Arthur had brought with him; he and everyone else still spent half the night shivering.

 

The sun was still high in the sky as they walked along the beach and Arthur noticed that his heartbeat was beginning to speed up in the heat. He brushed a hand over his forehead, wiping away sweat, and lifted his canteen. Arthur groaned when he found that his canteen was empty of fresh water. He would be able to get more water once they got back to camp, but it was another thirty minute walk before they would get there and his mouth was starting to dry out.

 

Eames trotted up to him and matched his pace, their feet making two rows of prints in the sand. Eames had the heaviest blanket slung over his shoulder but his left arm was free as he reached down and handed his canteen over silently. Arthur looked at it for a moment and then accepted it without argument, screwing off the top and drinking greedily. He made sure to leave some water for the rest of the walk as he handed it back, Eames taking a smaller sip before handing it back again. Arthur took one last sip and then screwed the top back on, handing it back.

 

“Thanks,” he offered with a tiny smile, Eames waving him off with a grin. Water was life out here, and even though Arthur hadn’t been desperate yet, he still appreciated Eames’ easy offer.

 

#

 

**Day 7**

 

Arthur was seated by the fire, tending to the flames and the boiling rice while the rest of the tribe was out in the shallow water swimming. Arthur had already gotten a chance to swim but he had offered to go get dinner ready for everyone, eager for food himself and wanting to show some goodwill to everyone else. He wasn’t concerned about anyone talking about alliances out there; there was no need to yet since they were not going to tribal council, and no one would be stupid enough to discuss that in front of the whole tribe. And if worse came to worse, he had Eames and Janet out there to keep him updated. Cody and Laura would probably tell him as well, but they generally weren’t as talkative.

 

As he tended to the food, Arthur’s thoughts circled around the immunity idol clue Eames had showed him. The clue had said that the idol was near their camp and was ‘right under his nose’, which was more frustrating than anything else since it felt like he was being taunted. He knew from watching previous Survivor seasons that many of the clues involved play on words, but there was no way for him to know where to look without looking too suspicious around camp.

 

‘Under his nose’ implied that it was down on the ground, but where should he stand to look? It could be anywhere. Except... Arthur’s mind remembered Eames’ words. He had found the idol clue in the bag of rice. With this thought in mind, Arthur turned his gaze to the large box that held the bag of rice he was sitting beside. If Eames had found the clue there and been able to read it immediately, the box would be what was right under his nose. Maybe it was in the bottom of the box!

 

For a moment Arthur remained sitting, leaning forward to stir the pot again nonchalantly. He cast his gaze out to the ocean to confirm that his seven tribe members were still a fair ways out from the shore and distracted by the water fight that had started. When he was sure it was safe, Arthur reached over to pull the box closer. To his surprise, the raised wooden design on the top of the box snapped right off in his hand.

 

At first Arthur thought he had destroyed some prop, but then he turned the piece of small decorative wood over and saw writing on the bottom. Excited, Arthur held it closer and read the writing in the afternoon light. He nearly dropped it when he realized that he hadn’t just found another clue; he had found the actual immunity idol! For a few seconds Arthur just stared at it before he finally remembered to shove the idol in his pocket. It was about the size of his palm so it wasn’t terribly easy to hide, but it would do for the moment. Then he forced himself to shove his triumphant grin down so he could act normal as he continued to tend the rice, not wanting to raise any suspicions when everyone finally left the ocean.

 

#

 

**Day 8**

 

Arthur had debated on telling Eames about the idol for the whole evening but by the next morning he knew he wanted to tell Eames. After all, Eames was the one who had been willing the share the clue with Arthur in the first place, and it would also solidify their alliance more if Arthur was willing to share this in return. Beyond that, Eames really seemed like the sort of person Arthur wanted to keep an alliance with for the future.

 

Truthfully Eames could be a bit annoying sometimes since he had a bad habit of flirting with everyone on the tribe, and sometimes making it look like he didn’t take anything seriously. But when it was Arthur and Eames alone together Eames mellowed out a lot, calmer in his smiles and laughter while also sharpening his tongue and thoughts. Eames seemed to have a good notion of strategy and they could usually come to some form of agreement without much drama. Most important, Eames never left Arthur in the dark.

 

So Arthur and Eames made another trip to the well to collect more water; Arthur felt safe and didn’t think they would raise any suspicion with this since it had unofficially become Arthur and Eames’ job to go get the water. They were able to carry a large amount of weight between them to make the trip worthwhile and the other tribe members generally liked to avoid the task since the fifteen minute walk each way was a waste of energy better kept saved up.

 

When they were at the well, Arthur stood in front of Eames before he could even make a move to grab any water. “Close your eyes,” Arthur instructed him, still proud of himself and wanting to show off a bit. He smiled when Eames did as he was told without asking any questions. Arthur dug a hand in his pocket and pulled out the idol, holding it in front of him. “Open.”

 

Eames blinked his eyes open and looked a bit confused until his eyes focused on the piece of wood Arthur was holding in front of him. Eames took the wood into his own hand to read the message over, and then his eyes widened. Before Arthur could say anything or even smirk victoriously, he found himself swept up in a tight hug.

 

All of the air was knocked out of his lungs and Arthur laughed breathlessly, expecting to be released after a moment. But then Eames lifted him up higher and Arthur was forced to wrap his own arms around Eames’ neck for stability as his feet lifted off the ground. Over Eames’ shoulder Arthur could see the cameraman filming him and Arthur suddenly felt his cheeks flush red; the hug hadn’t really felt odd until he realized that they were being filmed.

 

Luckily Eames set him down a moment later and Arthur tried to regain some composure, smoothing out his rumpled shirt. Eames stared at the idol for another moment longer and then handed it back to Arthur, still grinning widely. “I want us to share this, Arthur,” Eames confessed, still a little breathless with his excitement.

 

Arthur had calmed down a little but he still nodded and smiled. “I do too.” He ducked out of reach when Eames moved to hug him again, busying himself to avoid focusing on the way his stomach was twisting with nerves. “Let’s find a place to hide it until we have to take it to tribal council. Then we should get the water and head back before anyone wonders why we’re taking so long.”

 

“Alright,” Eames agreed, maintaining more distance but still following Arthur off the path into the woods until they could find a hiding place they would both remember. Arthur explained where he had found the idol as they walked, and when they got the idol tucked away in a tree trunk they made their way back to the well. When they got there Eames nudged Arthur playfully to get his attention. Arthur glanced over and silently cursed when he felt his cheeks heat up again, Eames’ eyes dancing but focused on him. “I’m really proud that you found the idol. Very clever.”

 

“Thanks,” Arthur said lightly, trying not to show how pleased he was at the praise. “Now let’s hurry up and get back.”

 

#

 

**Day 9**

 

It had been a horrible day. It had begun to rain heavily on their walk to the challenge and had not let up, meaning they had to run an obstacle course in mud and rain. The other tribe seemed determined to win this time, refusing to go to tribal council again. Kymista was still in the lead until Nancy got caught up in the ropes halfway through. Before she had been able to get herself untangled, the other tribe had finished the course and had won.

 

When they made it back to camp, frustrated and disappointed, it still hadn’t stopped raining. In fact, the downpour had gotten heavier, water droplets bigger and colder as the day turned into evening. For the first time their camp was swept up in real tension, alliances stressed until they knew for sure if people were telling the truth and everyone trying to figure out who was being sent home that night.

 

Nancy came up to Arthur by the shore when he was cleaning off the last bit of mud from the challenge. As she approached Arthur watched her, and even though he knew she was trying to hide it, he could tell she was limping; she must have twisted her ankle in the ropes. Arthur wondered if she would recover or if it was enough of a reason to send her home tonight, and then she opened her mouth. “I think Eames should go home. He’s a huge threat. He’s strong and everyone loves him.”

 

It took all of Arthur’s military training to keep his face clear and his body calm as he finished wiping off the mud and stood to face the young woman. At the mention of Eames’ name he had felt his stomach drop; he didn’t want to lose his closest ally. He also didn’t want to have to use the immunity idol so early in the game if he could avoid it. “We still need strength though,” he reminded her calmly, making sure his voice didn’t sound sharp or defensive. “This isn’t the stage of the game where we can start losing challenges.” Nancy began to fidget and Arthur thought quickly, not wanting her to get uncomfortable and run off. “But I think you’re right about the social threat. We can’t have people making too many friends.”

 

“Rosa’s pretty chatty with everyone,” Nancy mentioned after a moment, glancing back toward their camp on the beach.

 

Arthur nodded. “Agreed.” They shared a look of understanding. “I’ll spread the word?” Arthur suggested.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Nancy agreed, no doubt not wanting to be seen as sneaky. Luckily Arthur was willing to take on that job and handle it properly. They didn’t shake hands in case anyone was watching as they headed back to camp. They talked about innocent things as they got closer, like how much they hated the rain that was still coming down and soaking them through.

 

Arthur spoke to his alliance in the early afternoon, and then the rest of the tribe after that so that everyone was in agreement. While Nancy walked around camp feeling confident that it was Rosa going home, Arthur was secretly telling everyone to vote Nancy. He felt a twinge of guilt at the lie, truthfully, but everyone had seen Nancy’s worsening limp and they couldn’t risk losing another challenge so early in the game. So everyone was in agreement.

 

Tribal council was still tense and awkward, everyone shifting uncomfortably as Jeff asked them about life at camp and tribe dynamics. Arthur just wanted the whole thing to be over but at least he got to sit by a large fire and had a roof over his head. The tarp they had won from the challenge was helping with the rain but it didn’t protect the rest of their camp area from the downpour.

 

The worst part was that Nancy cried as she left, and then the remainder of the tribe had to walk back out into the cold rain. Arthur felt Eames touch a warm hand to his shoulder for just a second as they left the large hut, the last two in the line of what remained of their tribe, but in that moment it didn’t help.

 

#

 

**Day 10**

 

The rain simply wouldn’t stop. Their fire was extinguished and until it stopped raining and the wood had a few hours to dry they had no chance of getting the fire going again. And no fire meant they couldn’t cook food. Luckily the tribe had collected some fruits from the surrounding area so they had enough to eat for the day, but only barely enough. Everyone still went to bed feeling hollow and hungry and chilled.

 

To Arthur it felt like punishment for lying to Nancy and sending her home due to an injury, even though that’s what Survivor was all about. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t do it again in the future if he had to, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel guilty for a little while afterward; especially when he already felt so miserable in the cold wet air on the barely-protected beach. The rest of the tribe was quiet too as they spent the majority of their day huddled in the shelter where their only tarp protected them.

 

For the first time since he had arrived, Arthur wished he was back home. Home wasn’t normally a place to miss; a small plain apartment, few close friends, a loving but busy family, and a job that paid well but left him bored at the end of the day. But as he returned to the shelter after a final attempt to get the fire going, Arthur just wished he could curl up in a warm bed and ignore the world for a few days.

 

Everyone pretty much had a set place to sleep in the shelter, people comfortable with each other sharing the blankets and pillows. Without complaint Arthur lay down on the bamboo support beside Eames, with Eames being on the edge of the shelter and Janet sleeping on Arthur’s other side with a small space between them. Arthur had thought everyone in the shelter was asleep when he returned so he jumped slightly when he felt Eames throw half of their blanket over him silently.

 

Arthur grasped the fabric and pulled it more tightly around him, already shivering violently between the chill in the air, the rain dripping from his hair, and his exhaustion. The blanket wasn’t nearly enough to warm Arthur up but there was nothing else so he rolled onto his side and did his best to calm his breathing in a hope that it would help him drift off. Time seemed to drag as he lay there listening to his tribe shift and snore in their sleep, though they were half muffled by the heavy rain and thunder in the distance.

 

He jumped again when he felt a warm hand touch his hip hesitantly for a moment, waiting to get knocked away. Arthur didn’t know how to react and didn’t knock the hand away; a little distracted by the way his heart was suddenly racing. A moment later Eames slid across the tiny space between them and moulded his warm chest to Arthur’s chilled back. Arthur immediately had to swallow down a tiny moan as his body shuddered, warmth rushing through him after a full day of feeling cold.

 

Taking this as encouragement, Eames pressed a little closer until their legs were slightly tangled under the blanket and Eames’ arm was around Arthur’s waist, hand lightly touching Arthur’s stomach. Feeling a little shy but enjoying the close contact, Arthur slowly moved a hand down to rest on top of Eames’, keeping it in place. Arthur could feel Eames rest his forehead against the back of his neck, warm breath tickling Arthur’s skin. As they lay there with the rain and thunder surrounding them Arthur’s body slowly thawed, stealing and then sharing heat. For the first time in over a week Arthur drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

 

#

 

**Day 11**

 

Waking up in Eames’ arms felt almost scarily perfect. It was a new experience for Arthur; he couldn’t remember the last time he woke up in someone’s arms. It had just been for warmth – and had been extremely successful – but he knew it was stupid of him to cuddle up to someone with cameras recording for national television watching him. It was also stupid in terms of his own tribe; people had been voted out in Survivor many times before when their tribe thought they were getting too close to other team members. Arthur refused to get voted out and lose this game just because Eames was extremely warm.

 

Still, when Arthur first woke up he felt like he was in a pleasant haze of warmth. It was the first time he woke up on the beach feeling rested and warm, and even his growling stomach wasn’t enough to ruin the moment. However, as he slowly woke up he realized every possible danger there was to cuddling up in Eames’ arms on Survivor and Arthur tensed, half sitting up to try to brush off the whole encounter in case anyone was watching.

 

He only got halfway up before the arm around him tensed and tugged him back down. Arthur thought about fighting it but let Eames pull him back down, feeling himself slip back into that comforting haze. Eames slotted himself against Arthur’s back again, keeping him close. “They’re all still asleep,” Eames reassured him, voice barely a brush of air against the back of Arthur’s neck.

 

For a moment Arthur remained tense under the blankets, listening to his other tribe members slumbering away. And then when he was sure none of his tribe members had seem him cuddling up with Eames, Arthur relaxed again. He could tell that Eames had not fallen back to sleep and Arthur didn’t doze off either, but they remained curled up together anyway. The rain had finally stopped sometime in the night and the air was warming up, but Arthur chose to ignore this fact.

 

It was only when he heard the sound of boots walking through the forest as the cameramen showed up for another day of filming, and a few of his tribe members stirring at the noise, that Arthur finally pulled away from Eames’ embrace fully and stood up to go start working on the fire. Eames joined him a short while later and finally they got a small fire going with some drying wood. They didn’t talk about the cuddling – didn’t talk about much at all that morning, actually – but the silence was surprisingly comfortable.

 

#

 

**Day 12**

 

Arthur woke up in Eames’ arms again, rested and invigorated. He had decided last night when Eames’ hand touched his hip again, waiting for approval before Eames slipped closer, that this was something he could get used to. The extra sleep was already helping him trudge through each exhausting day of the game and any advantage was a good one. They would have to make sure they separated before anyone else woke up and saw them, even though it would be hard to see anything below the generic blanket shape anyway, but it was doable.

 

The sun was shining and everyone had gotten a full bowl of rice for food that day. Everyone was in a good mood and eager to win the next challenge and avoid another trip to tribe council. Even though he had slept on bamboo again, Arthur felt like he had gotten a rest from the game and was ready to push through and give it his all. Everyone was feeling the same so it was no wonder why they won the challenge that day. The other tribe had grown cocky with their win and had paid the price, Kymista sailing past them in terms of progress.

 

It was the best challenge to win, in Arthur’s opinion, because they had won a canoe and fishing gear. This meant that as long as people were willing to put in the effort, they would be able to collect a lot of fish and have extra food and protein in their diets rather than just relying on rice. Arthur only knew the basics of fishing and had never used a spear before, but he was definitely interested in using this opportunity to learn.

 

Returning to camp with their reward and immunity statue made the good day better. While the other tribe would have to figure out who else to vote off, the Kymista tribe got an afternoon off. Arthur still took some time talking to everyone on the tribe, both in and out of his alliance to maintain good social standing and make sure everyone was still feeling good, but he didn’t feel there was anything to be concerned about at that point. He would always be aware but he was trying not to stress too much.

 

Arthur noticed Eames disappearing with Rosa down the beach at one point, in sight but too far to read lips or faces where they sat down. He was curious but did his best to fight down any nervousness or suspicion, though it was hard in a game where you didn’t know who to trust. He remembered the feel of Eames curling up against his back but worried it was a ploy to get Arthur to drop his guard, to make more of it than it was. But sitting and worrying was only giving him a headache so Arthur decided that he would trust Eames long enough to have his conversation and come talk to Arthur about it. It wasn’t really his business but in a game like this he wanted everything to be his business.

 

Nearly an hour later Eames returned to camp, though Rosa was still sitting on the beach a ways away. Arthur had just finished hanging out some clothes he had cleaned when Eames gave him a nudge, stepping close. “Water run?”

 

Already beginning to feel relief that Eames had come to him so quickly, Arthur nodded. They grabbed the near-empty containers and called a farewell to the tribe. They were only a few minutes into their walk when Eames started speaking, explaining that Rosa had come up to him barely fighting down tears. Apparently she was really missing her family back home and wasn’t doing too well with the minimal food and sleep. “She just needed a shoulder to cry on,” Eames told him. “Though if we have to go to tribal again she’s probably a good choice. Sad as I am to say it.”

 

Arthur nodded his agreement and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Arthur suddenly felt the need to speak. “I’m glad you came to tell me.”

 

Eames looked over at him in genuine surprise for a moment before he smiled. “Of course I would.”

 

Arthur smiled back.

 

#

 

**Day 13**

 

“Feel like some fishing lessons?” Eames walked up to where Arthur was seated by the fire, cleaning out the pot from lunch. “I’ve done it a few times in the past so I’m pretty handy with the equipment.”

 

Arthur scraped the last of the rice from the pot and looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun to get a better look at Eames. “Just us?”

 

“Just us,” Eames said with a grin, looking rather pleased about this. “I asked everyone else to not make it look like I was picking favourites, of course,” he said a bit quietly even though no one was by the fire. “But they are all feeling lazy today. I wasn’t going to push. Some alone time with you would be a nice change.”

 

Arthur ducked his head, pretending to be busy with setting the pot away to hide the blush heating his cheeks. He didn’t know what Eames meant by those words but he wasn’t going to assume anything. Just because they curled up together for warmth and got along rather well in conversation didn’t mean anything beyond that. In fact he shouldn’t _let_ it mean anything else; he wasn’t going to give up his chance at a million dollars for a casual fling.

 

They got everything in the canoe and pushed out, another small boat with a cameraman following them as always. By this point Arthur was aware of the cameras but getting better at tuning them out. They found a good area of coral mixed with open water a little ways out and dropped their anchor, ensuring their boat wouldn’t float away. For a few minutes they sat in the boat as Eames explained how to use the fishing spear, and then they both ducked into the water to see what they could catch.

 

Arthur knew he would be exhausted when he made it back to shore, his arms and legs tired from swimming and treading water, and his lungs tired from holding his breath. But the time flashed by quickly as Arthur spent his afternoon out in the water with Eames. At first they just talked technical, Eames teaching Arthur and both of them bringing in a significant haul of fish for the tribe.

 

Then their conversations turned strategic as they took a break and munched on some food and water they had brought out with them, discussing how they wanted to remain a pair until the end. They had to start thinking about what would happen when the two tribes merged; their alliance of five seemed strong but there was no telling who would connect when the tribes met. The two tribes could remain separate or some people could switch sides.

 

They fished a bit longer but finally Arthur’s legs felt like jelly and he had to stop. He put everything into the boat and then rested his arms on the side of the boat, letting himself hang in the water and drift in the current. Eames was still fishing for a bit more so Arthur just relaxed until Eames swam up beside him, put everything in the boat, and matched his position. They floated in silence for a few minutes, and then Arthur watched out of the corner of his eye as Eames dropped a hand below the water.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened for a moment when he felt that now-familiar hand rest on his bare back, skin pressed together in water, but he didn’t pull away. He looked over and watched Eames as he began brushing his fingers up and down Arthur’s spine and across the expanse of his back. Arthur felt a little flustered as his skin tingled, but he still didn’t tell Eames to stop. The soft caresses felt good and Arthur found himself growing a little breathless at the pleasant sensations.

 

The sound of the waves lapping at the cameraman’s boat behind them was what ruined it, Arthur sighing tiredly as he looked back to Eames. “Don’t you worry about acting like this for television?” he questioned softly.

 

“Sometimes,” Eames admitted, understanding Arthur’s question. “But I finished my years of service and the people who matter to me know my interests. If a commanding officer sees this, well...” Eames chuckled and shrugged. “Surprise!”

 

Arthur gasped a second later when Eames leaned forward and licked a line over the curve of Arthur’s shoulder, lapping up the ocean water from his skin. Arthur pushed his face away quickly and made sure his own face was away from the camera, not wanting it to catch his flushed cheeks. “Eames!” Arthur chided weakly. He knew he wasn’t doing a very good job of being strict since he still hadn’t removed Eames’ hand from his back, but that touch was at least _somewhat_ innocent. “We can’t _do_ this!”

 

Eames’ fingers slid down to hold Arthur’s waist tightly. “Are you still in service?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No,” Arthur told him, relieved by that at least. “And I’ve told my parents and close friends. But we have a game to consider.”

 

“Did you like it?” Eames whispered, tugging Arthur a little closer now that he didn’t have to worry about spilling Arthur’s secret to national television.

 

“That’s not the point,” Arthur snapped. “People get voted off this game when they’re seen pairing off.”

 

“True,” Eames agreed, “but they’re also much more likely to pay attention to the young guys and girls. They’re not looking for two guys curling up together. As long as we play it smart and don’t act any different in front of the others, the worse they’ll think is that we’re cold enough at night to share heat.”

 

“I’m not going to throw away a million dollars for a casual fling,” Arthur huffed, though he hadn’t pulled away yet.

 

“I never said anything about throwing away the million,” Eames reminded him, cautiously pulling him close enough that their hips brushed side by side. “Nor did I say anything about casual.”

 

“You barely know me,” Arthur hedged, though he could feel his heart racing in his chest. They were so close that their legs brushed together occasionally in the water current.

 

“And I’m telling you that I want to know you better,” Eames confessed with a smile. The next moment Eames was leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Arthur’s lips. It was soft and undemanding, both of their lips tasting of salt from the ocean. Arthur felt his heart flutter and his stomach clench but then Eames was leaning away again, giving him space. “I promise I’ll act perfectly normal when there are others around.”

 

“And how will you act when it’s just us?” Arthur raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

“However you want me to act,” Eames pressed a light kiss to Arthur’s shoulder. “I’ll let you initiate.” Arthur wavered, knowing what he wanted but surprised at his desire for a man he had only known for about two weeks. “For now,” he watched Eames cast a glance back to the shoreline, “we should head back before they get suspicious.”

 

Before he could worry too much about his decision, Arthur gripped the back of Eames’ neck and pulled him into a short kiss in return. Eames moaned and leaned into it but allowed him to pull away again after a moment. Arthur’s cheeks were burning at the knowledge that this would probably be aired on television but Eames’ excited grin was enough to relax him. He knew that there wouldn’t be many opportunities for them to be alone with the tribe around, and Arthur was thrilled that he had taken advantage of the moment.

 

They both pulled themselves into the boat and began to paddle back to shore. Any questions of their extended time out in the water would be immediately forgotten when they showed off how many fish they had managed to catch. As they pulled up close to the shore Arthur felt Eames’ fingers brush his back one final time before Eames jumped into the shallow water to drag the boat up on the sand. They shared a look between them before the rest of the tribe ran up, eager to see what they had caught.

 

#

 

**Day 14**

 

“What’s it like trying to literally survive with a few strangers?” the cameraman asked. Arthur was sitting on a low-hanging limb of a tree by the water, looking past the camera to consider the cameraman’s question. All Survivor competitors were taken on these interviews once in a while, after big events and when there was a calm day at camp where they could collect some extra footage to choose from when compiling the show for television.

 

“It’s an interesting experience,” Arthur said honestly. He always made sure he didn’t speak before he thought about it, just in case his clips were chosen to be aired. “These days people aren’t very trusting, including me,” he admitted. “But out here to some extent you _have_ to trust your tribe members. You can’t build the whole shelter yourself _and_ get water _and_ make food. So being in this situation makes you trust people a lot faster than you would out in the real world.”

 

“What about the social game?” the man asked.

 

Arthur shrugged lightly. “You always wonder if your alliance is lying to you, and what people talk about when they walk away together. That’s part of the game. All you can do is try to maintain relationships, be agreeable, and be aware.”

 

“What about someone like Eames?” the cameraman prodded.

 

Arthur sent him a dark look and the cameraman just stared back at him blankly, not backing down. Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. If he spoke his mind then at least people would hear his thoughts, rather than being left to assume. And Arthur knew for certain that no one would see this footage during the game; by the time it was aired on television the whole game would be over and he’d only have to see these people one final time for the reunion show when the winner was announced.

 

“Eames is likeable, so he’s easy to trust. But that makes him dangerous,” Arthur speculated. “A part of me worries that it’s all a ploy and I’ll end up playing the naive fool. But for right now he’s a good ally and a good companion. I feel like I can trust him, and that’s valuable out here. It’s nice having someone so you don’t feel quite as alone.”

 

“Would you be interested in pursuing more with him after the game?”

 

Arthur’s gaze shot up to pin the cameraman in place. “This interview is over,” he stated strongly, slipping off the tree branch and walking back toward camp without waiting for a response.

 

#

 

**Day 15**

 

They had lost the challenge and had been forced to go to tribal council. Arthur was quite sure tribal council was an experience he would never grow used to. Mark had been sent home that night even though Arthur had initially thought to send home Rosa. In the end he was still glad someone outside of his alliance had been sent home, but he knew from previous Survivor seasons that girls sometimes grouped together later on. Janet and Laura had gotten a little antsy when he suggested voting out another girl so he had relented, wanting to keep his alliance happy. Sending someone home sucked no matter who it was.

 

The Kymista tribe returned to camp feeling quiet and dejected even though it wasn’t raining that night. They talked around the fire for a little while, the alliance confirming their ties and also trying to make Rosa feel as comfortable as possible so she didn’t realize she was on the outs and tried to do something drastic. But everyone decided to sleep early, hoping the next day would be a more upbeat one.

 

Arthur settled down in the shelter feeling tired but unable to sleep, his mind racing and adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Even though he hadn’t thought anyone would vote for him that night at tribal council, it was still a nerve wracking experience. He pulled the blanket around himself and temporarily stole Eames’ pillow; Eames had offered to take care of the fire right before everyone slept.

 

Everyone else seemed to drift off to sleep quite quickly, but Arthur was still wide awake when he heard Eames walking up to the shelter and clamouring onto the bamboo beside Arthur. Having already made his decision, Arthur rolled onto his side facing Eames. He threw half of the blanket over Eames’ form and moved the pillow back over to Eames. Then, before Eames could say anything, Arthur threw an arm and a leg around Eames and tucked his head against Eames’ chest. Eames wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist in return, pulling him closer, and Arthur was finally able to sleep with the sound of Eames’ heart beating against his ear.

 

#

 

**Day 16**

 

The air was so hot and dry that the whole tribe opted to stay in the shade as much as possible. They took turns collecting water and cooking food, making sure everyone stayed hydrated and fed without getting overheated. The day flipped back and forth between interesting and boring. People shared some of their backgrounds that they were comfortable with, but no one was able to discuss private topics or strategy with everyone lounging lethargically in the shelter.

 

In the afternoon Laura suggested they think of a game to play. A short time later they had a checkers board drawn in the sand by their shelter, leaves and pebbles acting as playing pieces. It ate up a little time as everyone rotated between playing and watching, but Arthur spent the majority of his time seated in the shelter. With where he was seated, just the tip of his knee brushed against Eames’ own knee as they both watched the games continue.

 

The contact was so small that no one else on the tribe even looked over at them, except to ask if they wanted to take a turn playing the game. But to Arthur, the touch felt electric. He didn’t even look over at Eames to meet his gaze; he didn’t want to get them in trouble and ruin it by drawing attention to themselves. However, the contact was prominent in Arthur’s thoughts and Eames’ tiny curl of a smile was permanent from the moment Arthur purposefully settled in this specific position.

 

#

 

**Day 17**

 

“So why did you quit the military?” Arthur asked, Eames walking beside him on their usual water run for the tribe.

 

Over the last few days they had barely had any opportunities to be alone, but when they did find time they had begun to talk about more personal stories. Once in a while they did stumble over a topic they didn’t feel comfortable discussing with a cameraman standing right there beside them. But Arthur had felt his stomach twist with nervous excitement when Eames had chuckled, sent a glance at Arthur and then said somewhat shyly, “Maybe I can tell you over a pint after this thing is over.” When Eames had first said it Arthur hadn’t said anything in return, remaining pointedly uncommitted. But each time Eames suggested it he felt an undeniable urge to nod and agree.

 

“If I stayed with the military any longer I would probably be sent abroad,” Eames explained. “I didn’t think I’d be able to kill anyone and I knew that would put others in danger, rather than just me. So when they sat me down and asked what my plans were, I told them that I wanted out.” They were silent for a few minutes as they arrived at the well and began filling the first canister. Arthur could tell Eames was curious in return but refused to say anything until Eames finally asked. “How about you?”

 

“I didn’t belong,” Arthur said simply. “A lot of guys I trained with weren’t really accepting of...” he trailed off and shrugged when Eames looked up to read his face. “Well, you know. Anyway, it was just a really bad experience all around. I thought the military might be where I found a place to fit in but I was wrong.”

 

The warm weight of Eames’ hand rested on Arthur’s shoulder briefly. For a second Arthur was worried Eames was going to say something really sappy or embarrassing, but Eames just squeezed his shoulder, hand lingering before he finally pulled away to get back to work. Arthur realized with surprise that it was exactly what he had needed.

 

#

 

**Day 18**

 

“Rosa is throwing your name around,” Eames told him bitterly as they walked down the beach.

 

“Perfect,” Arthur sighed. “That’s all we need.”

 

They had lost the challenge today, meaning they would have to vote someone else off their tribe tonight. Arthur was disappointed because he had hoped they could go into the merge with superior numbers. As it was, each tribe would have an even five members, making voting someone off difficult.

 

Eames altered their direction and Arthur followed him into the forest. Once they were out of sight Arthur felt his heart jump into his throat when Eames reached down and laced their fingers together. “I’m not letting you go home, Arthur. We have the immunity idol.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Arthur said quickly, though he didn’t pull his hand away. “We’re going into a merge with even numbers. We need that idol to give us an edge.”

 

“Well we’ll just have to think of something else because I’m not playing this game without you,” Eames squeezed his hand.

 

“You’re talking like I’ve given up,” Arthur scolded him, sending Eames a smirk when he looked over. Before he could say anything else Arthur felt Eames pushing him back against a tree. They stared at each other for a long moment and then they both leaned in together, lips meeting in a rush. Arthur wound his arms around Eames’ neck to keep him close and shuddered with building heat when Eames gripped Arthur’s hips tightly.

 

The kiss was eager but innocent, both of them still quite new to each other. There had been so few opportunities alone – stolen moments of passion – that each kiss felt like their first. They still hadn’t learned exactly what the other liked, or how far they were going to push this. The cameraman had gotten his shot of the initial kiss before politely leaving so they were alone, but Arthur was unwilling to let this progress too far right away.

 

He broke the kiss with a groan and allowed Eames to duck down and kiss his neck before pressing their foreheads together. They shared air as they caught their breaths. Arthur wanted to lean in for another kiss but knew it was too addicting to start again.

 

“What’s your plan?” Eames asked.

 

“Janet doesn’t really like Rosa,” Arthur explained. “If Janet hasn’t already started to defend me, we’ll get that started.”

 

“We need to make sure Rosa isn’t left alone with anyone before tribal,” Eames added.

 

They shared one final lingering kiss before heading back to camp, hands no longer clasped and space put between their two bodies. When they stepped back into camp they were met with high pitched yelling. Rosa sent Arthur one dark glare before storming off down the beach, leaving Arthur and Eames with the other three members of their alliance. Arthur could see that Janet’s cheek was red from a slap, Cody and Laura slack-jawed from the catfight.

 

“That bitch goes home tonight,” Janet hissed, cradling her cheek as she strode off to the shelter.

 

Side by side, Arthur and Eames sighed in relief in unison.

 

#

 

**Day 19**

 

Packing up the entire Kymista camp made Arthur feel a little nostalgic, looking over parts of the camp that had surprisingly cherished memories attached to them. The shelter where Eames held Arthur at night, the tree where Eames had first suggested they grab a pint together. They didn’t even get a chance to go back to the well one final time where they knew they could be alone without suspicion before they left camp; they had collected their hidden immunity idol the day before just in case.

 

Luckily the fight between Janet and Rosa had worked perfectly and the alliance agreed they wanted to avoid drama going into a merge. Arthur knew Rosa had been the last easy vote; now he would need to constantly make sure his alliance was strong and not being influenced by the five remaining members of the rival tribe.

 

The Kymista tribe packed up and said goodbye to the camp they had called home for nearly three weeks. They had been given a map to their new home where the two tribes would merge into the Taylan tribe. They were allowed to bring anything they could carry; the only thing that would be brought for them by the show crew was the canoe they won.

 

Arthur felt very unsettled as they traveled to the new beach. In many ways they would be starting from scratch. They would have to build a new shelter and fire, establish relationships with more strangers who would want to vote them out, and try to set up agreed-upon routines for camp life. The factors to consider and worry over were so numerous that Arthur felt his head buzzing with adrenaline. But Eames was walking in the sand beside him, sending him the occasional private smile. And Arthur was really starting to believe that he could do anything with Eames by his side.

 

#

 

**Day 20**

 

Arthur could already tell that Sara was the leader of the old Millani tribe. He could also tell that she had spotted Arthur as a behind-the-scenes leader as well. It was dangerous to get any attention in this game, but at least Arthur knew he had an idol in his back pocket. He considered the merge to be a mixed blessing. Having the old rival tribe gave him new targets without having to turn on his alliance – something he knew would happen when enough people were voted off but something he was still dreading.

 

After meeting everyone from the rival tribe Arthur and Eames had both agreed they were safer sticking with their current alliance. The problem was deciding who to target and who they were sure they could vote off. The only two options for Arthur were to sway someone from Sara’s alliance to his own, or have even votes but use his idol.

 

Arthur had attempted to infiltrate but it seemed clear that Sara had warned everyone away from him. Eames seemed perfectly welcome though, leaving Arthur a little chagrined but knowing it was going to help him in the long run. So Arthur focused on keeping his alliance happy while Eames worked on winning over someone from the other tribe.

 

“You don’t think Eames has left us... do you?” Laura asked Arthur sadly as they collected coconuts from the beach.

 

Arthur felt his stomach twist uncomfortably but he pushed down his initial fear. He trusted Eames. Perhaps it was a mistake but it didn’t change the fact. So Arthur stepped a little closer to make sure no one overheard and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s still with us. He’s just trying to see if we can win anyone over to our side.”

 

“Are you sure?” she pressed, biting her lip.

 

Arthur thought back to the night before. He had lain down in the shelter the new Taylan tribe had built together, taking his usual place beside Eames. Arthur had felt his stomach drop when Eames initially shifted around but didn’t move closer. Feeling the sting of rejection, Arthur didn’t move closer either, doing his best to distance himself from the whole situation. But then, a short while later when most of the tribe had fallen asleep, Eames tugged Arthur against him almost desperately. Arthur hadn’t liked being kept waiting but he appreciated the caution so he held Eames tightly in return.

 

The memory made Arthur smile as he considered Laura’s question: ‘ _Are you sure?_ ’ Arthur met her gaze and said honestly, “I’m sure.”

 

#

 

**Day 21**

 

For the first time individual immunity was in play. And while they had ten members on their new tribe, there were two individual immunities to win. Unfortunately, only one person from each former tribe could win one immunity idol, ensuring that things remained balanced. At the challenge that day Eames and Sara had both won. Arthur was glad Eames was safe but having Sara win meant they had to choose someone else to vote out, causing them to scramble at the last minute.

 

They were at tribal council now and Arthur’s heart was beating so rapidly he worried he might faint. Everyone had just cast their votes after a few hours of gruelling questioning from Jeff. Sara had used the majority of the time to do everything she could to ruin Arthur’s reputation. Arthur handled things as diplomatically as possible but he couldn’t help but grow nervous in case Sara managed to sway his alliance away from him.

 

“If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to use it, now would be the time to do so,” Jeff told them. Arthur took a deep breath, considering his options, and then stood to hand over his and Eames’ idol. Jeff took it and held it up for everyone to see. “This is an idol, meaning that any votes cast against Arthur will not count.” There was a long dramatic pause for the sake of the cameras. “I’ll read the votes.”

 

For one agonizing moment Arthur was overtaken by fear. What if Sara had told her alliance to vote for someone else so Arthur would lose an ally and his idol? What if his own alliance didn’t vote for the right person? How would his alliance react to finding out Arthur had an idol and hadn’t told them? Would he lose their trust? Arthur wanted to move closer to Eames for comfort but couldn’t, so he forced himself to focus on the votes as Jeff read them out.

 

Arthur got five votes. Even though he knew he was safe with the idol and knew the idol hadn’t been wasted, it was still terrifying to see his name written down so many times. If he hadn’t had the idol, he probably would have been going home tonight. He was still so stressed that he could only partially enjoy it when the other five votes from his own trusted alliance sent home Jane – Sara’s right hand girl.

 

When Jeff sent them back to camp it was clear that Sara was furious, storming ahead with her three remaining allies trailing behind her and leaving the former Kymista tribe alone. Arthur used the opportunity to stop his alliance and explain the idol to them. He knew as soon as he saw everyone’s faces that they wanted an apology, rather than a half-assed excuse. Arthur didn’t regret his actions and knew he would do the same thing again – he didn’t want Sara catching wind of the idol and changing the target. But he was willing to give an apology because he did regret not trusting his alliance enough to inform them of his plan.

 

Everyone accepted his apology, the caution on their faces still visible but fading slightly. Arthur hoped they still trusted him enough to maintain their alliance, but for now there was little more he could do. Even though he desperately wanted to be able to read everyone’s minds to know what they were thinking, the only mind he knew was Eames’ as his ally walked close beside him in the darkness.

 

#

 

**Day 22**

 

“I think Sara suspects us,” Eames said quietly even though there was no one around to hear. They had been set with the task of collecting any coconuts or other fruits they could find along the shoreline since they would be able to shake a few higher branches if necessary. They had found a sagging tree though, offering up a large bunch of coconuts to bring back with minimal time or effort invested.

 

Knowing they would not be expected back for a little while, Arthur had pulled them into the forest to find a little patch of open dirt by a stream. He was still shaken from tribal council the night before and he just wanted a few minutes with Eames alone where he didn’t need to put on his game face.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re right,” Arthur sighed, lying on the ground on his side against Eames, who had an arm around his waist to keep him close. Eames’ other hand was buried in Arthur’s hair, stroking soothingly. Arthur had never thought he would enjoy something this domestic but it was surprisingly relaxing. “She’s been watching us around camp.”

 

“If she doesn’t win an immunity idol we need to get her voted out next,” Eames said, his fingers never pausing. Arthur nodded but didn’t say anything else. They knew their strategy well; the order in which they wanted people voted out and a backup order in case the wrong person won immunity. For the moment he wanted to forget he was in the middle of a reality game show. Eames seemed content to lie quietly with him as well, neither of them saying anything for a while until Eames finally cleared his throat. “Arthur?” Eames began softly.

 

“Yeah?” Arthur prompted him when he didn’t continue. With his head resting on Eames’ chest he could hear the man’s heart thrumming.

 

“Get a pint with me after the game,” Eames requested, no longer edging around the offer with ‘ _maybe_ ’s and ‘ _sometime_ ’s.

 

Arthur listened to Eames’ racing heart and felt Eames’ fingers twitch with nerves against his hip. There was no way Eames was lying about his interest with those reactions. Eames wasn’t just trying to lull Arthur into a false sense of security; he was actually asking Arthur out on a date beyond the context of the game.

 

“Don’t you live on the west coast?” Arthur momentarily avoided giving an answer.

 

“Yes. And I know you’re in New York,” Eames said. “But I would fly to New York to take you on a date,” he chuckled and pulled Arthur closer. “I need a change anyway.”

 

Arthur thought about his empty apartment and boring job. He thought about how much he wasn’t looking forward to returning, at least... not alone. “I think I need a change too,” he confessed.

 

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Eames asked, fingers still working through Arthur’s hair.

 

Arthur took a deep breath. “Yes,” he promised, allowing himself to be dragged up into a kiss a moment later, his eyes fluttering closed as he smiled.

 

#

 

**Day 23**

 

Arthur was partway down the beach with Janet collecting any clams they could find in the shallow water when he heard the scream. It was a high pitched scream, no doubt belonging to one of the girls, but Arthur’s mind still immediately flashed to Eames. He met Janet’s eye and they ran down the beach as quickly as they could manage.

 

By the time they made it back to camp the screaming had turned into whimpered sobs. Arthur looked out to the water to find Eames carrying Lisa, another woman from Sara’s alliance, out of the water. For a second Arthur could only see the blood smeared across Eames’ arm but then he noticed that the blood was coming from Lisa’s foot, which explained why she was being carried. As Eames brought her up to camp and set her down on the edge of the shelter, Arthur could see one of the cameramen pulling out a radio.

 

Once Lisa was sitting down Eames rushed off to wash away the blood. Arthur felt an instinctual tug in his gut trying to drag him after Eames, remembering the sight of blood on his skin, but he forced himself to stay. By now the whole tribe was crowding in around Lisa and Arthur pushed them back slightly, telling them to give her some air. Lisa was still crying quietly as Arthur knelt in front of her to inspect the wound.

 

“It was a sea urchin, I think,” Eames said behind him, causing Arthur to whip his head around to take in his uninjured form quickly.

 

Arthur nodded, having assumed the same thing based on the series of tiny puncture wounds oozing blood. “I don’t think any spine got stuck, luckily,” he stated, looking over Lisa’s foot as carefully as possible without touching it; the one time he tried to lift her foot she yelled at him, though he didn’t blame her with the pain she was probably experiencing. “We should wait for medical.”

 

He took a step back and let the girls crowd in around Lisa, hugging her and trying to distract her from the pain. The collection of guys stood around them almost protectively. Arthur wished he could do something to help but didn’t want to risk making anything worse; Lisa might be his rival but he didn’t want to see her suffer. Eames stood as close to Arthur as he could manage, their arms brushing until they heard the telltale sound of a boat motor approaching their beach.

 

Everyone parted for Jeff and the medical team to check Lisa over, trying to determine if the sea urchin had been poisonous and if any of the spines Lisa had stepped on got broken off under her skin. In every second that passed Arthur wanted to turn and wrap his arms around Eames, feel his lips, or even just twine their fingers together. But the oddly pleasant sensation of Eames’ arm hair tickling Arthur’s own had to be enough while they were surrounded by their tribe.

 

When medical finished they informed everyone that the sea urchin likely hadn’t been a poisonous one and they couldn’t detect any spines stuck in Lisa’s foot. Unfortunately, they were hesitant about allowing Lisa to continue playing the game at the risk of contracting a serious infection in the wounds that would never be given a chance to heal out here in the middle of nowhere. Besides that, everyone knew without saying it that Lisa would likely be voted off next anyway with such a debilitating injury.

 

Medical got Lisa’s foot bandaged up while she did her best to brush her tears away and hug everyone goodbye. She kept apologizing and everyone just gave her another hug, telling her that she should focus on getting better. Arthur could only imagine how disappointed she would be, having to leave the game due to something like this. Everyone lined up on the beach to wave goodbye, watching the boat until it was out of sight on the waves. The camp was subdued for the rest of the day and Arthur spent the majority of his time subconsciously at Eames’ side.

 

#

 

**Day 24**

 

“Dig deep, Arthur!” Eames yelled at him from the sidelines, causing Arthur to grind his teeth together and try to keep his limbs from shaking too badly.

 

The immunity challenge today was one of endurance and the only two people left were Arthur and Sara, fighting for something they both desperately needed. The challenge had wood frames for each contestant with three notches of wood on each side getting progressively smaller. Everyone had started out with their feet on the top notches, about an inch wide, and their arms braced against the wood boards to hold themselves up. As time passed, everyone had been forced to move to the smaller notches; the second notches about half an inch and the final notches only a quarter of an inch.

 

Arthur barely knew how he was still in the challenge, other than his even breathing. It was getting difficult to stay focused though as the sun rose high into the sky. His skin was sweating and he was dehydrated, his mind getting a bit fuzzy the longer he stayed in the sun. Arthur’s feet were cramping so badly he could feel a few tears tickling his cheeks, and his arms and legs were shaking so badly he thought he might just tumble to the ground, but he kept pushing and Eames kept cheering for him.

 

Jeff kept calling out the time that had passed and the last he had said was that Arthur and Sara had been up for over an hour. Arthur wanted to cry but he knew that would be a waste of water in his body, not to mention the fact that it would make him look weak and would probably distract him enough to cause him to slip. It was all Arthur could do to focus on Eames’ words and keep his breathing slow, his thoughts focused on keeping himself up.

 

He closed his eyes and tuned everything out but his heartbeat in his ears, his slow breathing, and Eames’ voice. Arthur was so focused that when he felt a hand touch his leg he slipped, falling the two feet to the ground where he collapsed in a heap with a ragged gasp. Eames was there immediately, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and hoisting Arthur back to his feet.

 

Arthur felt a little dizzy from his sudden jolt and his legs nearly buckled under him once he got standing, his feet too pained to fully take his weight. He didn’t have enough self control to pull away from Eames’ support in that moment, too worried he would collapse again if left alone. Arthur took a moment to look around, noticing finally that Sara was back over with the rest of the tribe, looking frustrated with herself but also watching Arthur and Eames intently.

 

“You were really focused, Arthur,” Jeff commented as Eames helped him hobble back over to the tribe. “You didn’t even hear me call out when Sara fell.”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur agreed a little breathlessly, feeling the way his dry tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He needed water. “I did everything I could to ignore the pain and stay up there.”

 

“Well you succeeded,” Jeff gave him a smile. “Come get your immunity idol. You’ve earned it.”

 

Arthur sent Eames a quick look before walking to Jeff alone, knowing he had to show that he was still strong and not too worn from the challenge. Jeff clipped the immunity idol necklace around his neck and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before sending the tribe off for the afternoon before tribal council.

 

Both Arthur and Sara needed a few minutes to sit on the bench in the shade before they headed off back to camp. They drank their water slowly, Arthur feeling sick when he first had some water but then slowly adjusting to it as he became hydrated again. He still felt worn from the challenge and he was impressed by Sara as much as himself. Arthur offered a hand quietly and Sara shook it after a moment of consideration. “You were amazing today,” he said.

 

“Just not quite amazing enough,” she sighed and then smiled. “But thanks. So were you.”

 

There was something in her eyes that made Arthur feel like she knew she was going home tonight, and that she was okay with it despite her frustration and disappointment. He wouldn’t get too confident until Sara was gone; he knew she was his biggest threat until the moment her torch was snuffed. But there was something about her graceful acceptance of defeat that made Arthur admire her. “I kind of wish we had gotten to know each other in a different setting,” he said, voice low while the rest of the tribe talked off to the side.

 

“Who knows,” Sara shrugged, watching him as closely as Arthur was watching her. “We can catch up at the reunion show and see how this all plays out. I’m sure you’ll have a few interesting stories to tell by then.” Arthur wasn’t sure, but he assumed she was hinting at himself and Eames. This suspicion was confirmed when she glanced over at Eames and then back to Arthur. He couldn’t understand why Sara wasn’t pointing them out to the rest of the tribe and worried that she would still bring it up, but for now she seemed content to speak to Arthur alone. “Be careful of who you take to the end with you,” she warned him. “Or else he might steal your win from under you.”

 

Arthur’s eyes slid from Sara to Eames, who was grinning as the rest of the tribe laughed at a joke he had just shared. Arthur was beginning to realize that Eames truly would be his biggest rival if they both made it to the end; everything Arthur could do, Eames could do better. He was stronger, friendlier, and more easygoing. However, Arthur also possessed a calming understanding that had him turning back to Sara with a smile. “Truthfully, I’m not sure I’d mind if he did.”

 

#

 

**Day 25**

 

It was odd to be around camp without Sara now, since she had gotten voted out the night before. All of Arthur’s focus had been on getting rid of her, knowing she would challenge him until she was gone. Even at tribal she hadn’t mentioned her suspicions about Arthur and Eames, and Arthur still couldn’t understand why. He supposed he would just need to ask at the reunion show when all of this was over and done with.

 

Now that Sara was gone, Arthur needed to ensure he didn’t get cocky or lazy in his position. He still had to make sure his alliance wouldn’t turn on him. They hadn’t paid much attention to Arthur and Eames before, mainly because they had done their best to maintain some semblance of distance between them. But as competition rose and more people got voted out, everyone would become more aware and suspicious.

 

It was an unfortunate situation because each passing day required them to be more cautious about their interactions, and yet Arthur and Eames both wanted to test the waters and grow closer. Even worse was that Arthur was still recovering from the immunity challenge and couldn’t complete the long walk to collect water from the well, removing their normal opportunity for some time alone.

 

The furthest he wandered from camp was a short distance down the beach where the sand was softer to sit on. All that was left of the tribe joined him, Paul and Neal trying to save themselves now that their old alliance had fallen apart and Arthur’s alliance sticking close as well. Everyone wanted to make sure there were no secret deals being made. Everyone could only stay on the beach for so long though, eventually leaving for food, water or shade. It was a waste of an afternoon but Arthur couldn’t do much on his feet anyway. It paid off when he was finally left alone with Eames, who was feigning sleep.

 

“We need to pick who we want at the end with us,” Eames said, face hidden behind Arthur in case anyone was trying to read lips.

 

“I’m thinking Cody,” Arthur said under his breath, making sure his lips didn’t move too noticeably. “We have to think about who will be on the jury,” he reminded Eames when the man gave a curious noise at his suggestion. At this point in the game a jury was made up of those who were voted out, and they were the ones who made the final vote on who won the million dollars.

 

“Why Cody?” Eames asked. Not disapproving, just curious.

 

“He hasn’t done anything significant to earn the win,” Arthur began. “He’s not very memorable and didn’t mesh well with some people. And I don’t think it would be safe to bring a girl with us in case they made more friends than us.”

 

Eames was silent for a few minutes and Arthur watched the waves lapping at the sand. “I think Cody would be our best choice,” Eames agreed after a while. “But in case something happens we just need to make sure Paul and Neal go home. Sara’s alliance would likely vote for their own to win and the jury is already full of that alliance.”

 

“Agreed,” Arthur hummed, shielding his eyes from the sun to glance back to camp. “We should probably head back. I need to prove I’m not useless now.”

 

“I want to kiss you,” Eames said suddenly, still not getting up from the sand.

 

Arthur blinked at the abrupt comment but didn’t otherwise react. “I want to kiss you too,” Arthur confessed, always aware of the camera listening in. “Now get up.”

 

Eames turned his face to catch Arthur’s eyes and hold him in place. “I want to kiss you and pin you to the sand and—”

 

Eames was cut off as Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth. In response, Eames dragged his tongue across Arthur’s palm. “You make things very difficult,” Arthur accused, forcing himself to pull away and stand up on his sore feet rather than moving to straddle Eames’ waist.

 

“You love it,” Eames chimed, still on the sand.

 

Arthur huffed and turned to walk away. “That’s not the point.”

 

#

 

**Day 26**

 

Despite Arthur’s brush-off of Eames’ flirtations the day before, he found his mind to be increasingly distracted by such thoughts as well. It didn’t help that when he woke up he found himself pinned against Eames who was spooning him from behind. Arthur had grown accustomed to waking up that way. What was new was the distinct ridge of Eames’ cock slowly and rhythmically grinding against his ass.

 

Arthur swallowed a moan and arched his back into the contact before he could think about his actions. The tightening of Eames’ grasp on his hip indicated that he was awake and aware, rather than acting in his sleep. Eames’ breathing was a little raspy as he sighed soft moans into Arthur’s hair and Arthur felt his body jolt with heat.

 

Under their blanket Arthur felt Eames’ hand tentatively wander from Arthur’s hip to the front waistband of his pants, teasing but not pushing. He could still hear the even breathing of the rest of his tribe as they slumbered on. As Eames rubbed against him again and shuddered with his pleasure, Arthur canted his hips up toward Eames’ hand.

 

Eames took the silent hint and slipped his hand into Arthur’s pants. It only took a few solid strokes for Arthur to be fully hard, pulsing in Eames’ fist. It took all of Arthur’s control to keep his breathing quiet as Eames stroked him, biting his lip to contain his moans. Eames wasn’t doing much better, breath hitching each time his strokes caused Arthur to rut back against Eames’ own cock.

 

Arthur couldn’t find the energy to be embarrassed over the fact that he was already drawing close because Eames was in a similar state. They hadn’t really had any time to be alone to get off even with their own hand and it had been nearly a month since the start of the game. Arthur was certainly capable of going a while without but it left him over-sensitized to Eames’ touch, especially since they had been growing closer every day.

 

Arthur’s hips began to rock rhythmically, desperate little thrusts forward and back to feel Eames’ hand and cock without causing the bamboo to creak under them. He couldn’t believe they were lying right beside a bunch of near-strangers while doing this but as his heart and breathing quickened he couldn’t move away. All it took was a quick squeeze before Eames twisted his grip around the crown of Arthur’s cock and he was gone.

 

His back arched against Eames as his hips stuttered and he painted Eames’ palm white. At the same time Eames pulled him closer and ground against him frantically, burying his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck and whispering his name softly. Arthur could feel Eames jerk against him as he finally came, his grip on Arthur’s cock tightening and milking him dry as Eames rode out his own orgasm.

 

It took both of them a few minutes to calm down. When Arthur finally relaxed he wondered if he could go back to sleep; dawn had only just broken over the horizon. Eames continued to hold Arthur close, his hand now sticky as it clutched his bare hip under his pants. It was enjoyably intimate despite their situation.

 

Arthur was strongly considering attempting to sleep more but he felt Eames tug at his hip, hinting that he should follow. The camera crew hadn’t arrived yet for the day and Arthur was excited to have some time away from them so he followed Eames out of the shelter and into the forest. They grabbed some water from the well to clean up before colliding against the side of the well for a heated, needy kiss.

 

They had to break apart before they were ready to, knowing the rest of the tribe couldn’t wake up to find both of them missing together; it would be too suspicious. But even after they put a bit of space between them Arthur could still feel desire coursing through him and a more underlying urge to curl up in Eames’ embrace and doze.

 

“You’re turning me soft,” Arthur grumbled. He hadn’t had to deal with these domestic sorts of thoughts before. He had certainly had relationships before but he had always felt somewhat detached. Arthur had cared for them but the thought of quiet nights at home curled up on the couch in someone’s arms had never occurred to him as appealing before now.

 

“You didn’t feel very soft to me,” Eames chuckled, brushing his now-clean fingers up Arthur’s side.

 

Arthur leaned into it despite sighing in slight frustration. “That’s not what I meant.” He tried to meet Eames’ gaze but found it difficult. “I’m just not used to this.”

 

Perhaps his stress was audible in his voice because Eames’ embrace was calm and undemanding when he pulled Arthur close. “Not used to what, darling?”

 

Arthur looked up sharply. “What did you just call me?”

 

Eames’ cheeks flushed pink and his eyes dropped. “Darling?” he tried again shyly.

 

Arthur’s heart fluttered even as he scowled. He had never been a fan of pet names; they became a comfortable habit and then slipped out by accident when you didn’t want them to. With his years in the military Arthur had learned to be cautious, and he was frustrated with himself for liking the pet name from Eames. “You can’t call me that.”

 

“Not even in private?” Eames suggested, still holding Arthur but tense now. “Why not?”

 

The truth spilled from Arthur’s lips when he decided that it wasn’t worthwhile lying; there were no cameras around. “I’m not ready,” he admitted. “I’ve never felt like this,” his words were hushed. “I wish we weren’t on a game show so I could figure this out.”

 

Eames’ body immediately relaxed against him. “Don’t stress, alright?” Eames pushed some stray strands of hair off Arthur’s face; it was another domestic action he had never thought he’d like but one that managed to calm him anyway. “We have that date to go on after this, remember,” Eames chuckled. “For now let’s just win this and enjoy the experience.”

 

Without uttering a word Arthur dragged Eames into a kiss. Even though the memory of their tryst in the shelter was still fresh in his mind, the kiss was tender like a second embrace. When they pulled away they held hands and headed back to camp together.

 

#

 

**Day 27**

 

The rain had started again, heavy and cold. It left everyone shaking and shivering as they walked back to camp from the challenge. No one had performed well today. Everyone was hungry and cold, their joints stiff and sore. Worse was the fact that they had been forced to run another obstacle course through slippery mud for the challenge; Arthur had nearly twisted an ankle halfway through.

 

Janet ended up winning the immunity idol. Arthur would have been happier if it was him or Eames, but as long as the idol was in his alliance he would be relatively happy. Janet, Laura and Cody had all liked the idea of keeping their alliance as the final five and then they would fend for themselves. Either Paul or Neal would be going home tonight.

 

When they made it back to camp Arthur suggested everyone go for a swim. They gave him weird looks since it was still pouring rain but Arthur explained that the ocean water would feel warmer than the cold air and rain. Everyone still looked unconvinced and Arthur shrugged, stripping off his shirt and pants before drifting out into the shallow waters to float.

 

Eames was the first to join him, slowly followed by the rest of the tribe. They didn’t end up staying in the water for too long before they heard thunder on the horizon and had to head back to their shelter, drying off as best they could before pulling on dry sets of clothing. But the ocean water did thaw out Arthur’s fingers and toes, and he couldn’t hate the chill in the air when they ran to the shelter because it gave him a perfect excuse to curl up with Eames under the blanket.

 

#

 

**Day 28**

 

It was still raining and Arthur felt like crying. He didn’t cry often; not even when he was injured. But the game was really starting to wear him down. They had been out here for a month now and Arthur was glad they only had eleven more days until he would get to go home – if he even made it that far. A month with poor sleep and lack of nutritious food had his body tiring quicker, and he was horrified to notice that his ribs were becoming relatively visible whenever he had his shirt off. Beyond that, Arthur was mentally exhausted. Being aware for so long to make sure his alliance was strong and wouldn’t stab him in a back made it difficult for him to relax and rest.

 

The rain just made it worse. Arthur couldn’t stop shivering now, even when he was curled up in the blanket with Eames trying to rub some warmth into his back. Arthur knew they were drawing some attention but he tried not to worry about it too much. After all, the only one who didn’t seem to be entirely destroyed by the rain and chill was Eames and Paul, who had some extra muscle built onto them to keep them warm. Janet, Laura, Cody and Arthur were all built thinner and were struggling to keep their extremities from going numb.

 

Arthur had his knees tucked up against his chest as he sat back against Eames, his arms hooked under his legs with his fingers in the crease under his knees for some warmth. He rested his forehead on his knees and listened to Laura crying softly, Paul trying to talk her through it while Janet and Cody huddled together silently. Arthur wasn’t sure he would have been able to get through the day without Eames there with him, offering him any warmth he could and whispering encouragement when it would go unnoticed. As the sky darkened, the sun setting behind the rain, Eames whispered against Arthur’s neck. “ _Keep fighting_.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, huddled closer, and fought.

 

#

 

**Day 29**

 

Arthur was woken by dawn’s light in his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so grateful to see the sun. Everyone else was still asleep in the shelter, bundled up in heaps to keep warm under the blankets they had. Arthur sat up and looked out across their camp and the beach, taking in the sun rising from the ocean. He didn’t even bother shielding his eyes, basking in the light as it slowly began to warm the air and dry everything else. By midmorning they would be able to get a fire going, and would be able to make a large pot of rice shortly after that.

 

It was the dawn of a new day and Arthur felt like he could do anything. He knew there was another ten days of the game, and there was no guarantee that he would make it to the final three where he could argue why he deserved to win a million dollars. But there was something about the sun rising into the sky, the smell of the forest around him, and the sensation of Eames’ hand on Arthur’s forearm as he slept that made Arthur _believe_ he could survive the next ten days and beyond.

 

Arthur carefully lay back down so that he could look over Eames’ face and take in each detail as the rising sun highlighted it for him. Eames was a very beautiful man, his face soft and his lips lush. Arthur wasn’t sure he liked the beards they were both growing without a razor, the hair coarse as he slipped his fingers across Eames’ jaw, but it wasn’t enough to ruin Eames’ appeal.

 

Lying next to Eames, sun slowly wrapping them in warmth, Arthur felt his fears weaken. He and Eames would work together to make it to the final three, and then the jury would decide who won. After that Arthur and Eames would go on a date and see if this connection between them was real or if it was just brought on by the survivor situation. Who knew what it would turn into, but the thought of having Eames in his future was enough to calm and relax Arthur. And under the blankets here in the middle of nowhere, this time it was Arthur who wrapped his arm around Eames and held him close until he woke up to the sun.

 

#

 

**Day 30**

 

“The eleventh person voted out of Survivor...” Jeff trailed off and turned the last slip of parchment around, showing Paul’s name to the camera. “Paul.”

 

It had been expected but Arthur still let out a tiny sigh of relief, realizing that he had been holding his breath. It wasn’t the end of the game yet, but Arthur felt that he had a significantly higher chance of winning the million now that the jury – mostly made up of the old Millani tribe members – would not have a fellow tribe member to vote for at the end of the game.

 

Now Arthur just had to make sure that he and Eames sat next to the right person in the final three, nine days from now. Sara’s warning to him about not taking Eames if he wanted to win still echoed in Arthur’s mind occasionally, but Arthur had already decided for certain that he wanted to sit beside Eames at the end of the game. He had played this game straight through with Eames; they had been amazing allies and had potentially discovered a connection that would mean even more to them in the future. Arthur wouldn’t feel like he deserved to win if he didn’t take Eames to the end with him. He wanted the challenge, and he wanted the person who deserved it most to win the million.

 

“Well your alliance of five has remained strong,” Jeff commented once Paul had gotten his torch snuffed and had left the tribal council hut. “But two more of you are still going home before this game is over. Now is the time when true alliances will shine.” Arthur glanced at Eames out of the corner of his eye, his breath catching when he saw the private smile Eames was sending him. Arthur maintained his neutral expression as Jeff dismissed them and everyone grabbed their torches to leave, but once they began their trek back to camp, Arthur reached for Eames in the darkness.

 

#

 

**Day 31**

 

It was a special reward challenge that day where every remaining survivor had a friend or family member visit them. After a month away from home, friends and family, Arthur couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or curse to have someone visiting him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see anyone; he just didn’t want to risk slipping out of his game mindset and be unable to slip back into it to complete the last few days. Sometimes it was easier to trudge through and then receive your reward at the end, rather than being given a taste and having it taken away again.

 

However, despite his nerves Arthur felt a grin break across his face when his older sister Tanya arrived. She ran right to him and threw her arms around him and Arthur hugged her back tightly, holding onto her for a long moment before finally letting her go. Arthur felt himself blushing a bit when he noticed everyone watching him, particularly Eames. But Jeff caught Arthur’s attention. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile so wide in this whole game, Arthur.”

 

Arthur cleared his throat but continued standing close to Tanya, who gave him a playful nudge. He knew that everyone watching – and everyone who _would_ be watching when the show was aired on television – was likely taking in the differences between the two siblings. Their family always joked that Arthur turned out so serious and private because Tanya had stolen all the charismatic, playful genes first. Still, Arthur loved her and considered her to be his closest ally in life. “Tanya is my best friend as much as my sister,” Arthur explained to Jeff and the cameras. “She’s helped me through a lot.”

 

Arthur met Tanya’s eyes for a moment, memories passing between them. Bullying, Arthur finally working up the courage to tell her that he liked men, his years of feeling insecure and out of place in the military. Tanya’s gaze softened but Arthur knew he could trust her not to blurt out his secrets for the camera. Instead she gave him another playful shove and turned back to Jeff. “What he’s trying to say is that he missed me.”

 

“It’s good to have her here,” Arthur admitted, though he would say no more.

 

Jeff smiled and turned his attention to Eames, who was staring at Arthur until Jeff introduced Eames’ father. This time it was Arthur’s turn to watch Eames intently as Eames and his father embraced and shared a few quiet moments before turning back to Jeff. “You don’t realize how much you miss someone until you’re apart,” Eames said, voice a little shaky even though he was still smiling.

 

Even though Eames wasn’t looking at him, Arthur could feel himself smiling affectionately anyway. Unfortunately he didn’t get any real opportunity to talk to Eames or even Tanya since Jeff brought out the friends and family for Janet, Laura and Cody and then immediately started to explain the challenge. It was a physical challenge and Arthur wanted to win desperately, wanted to spend some more time with Tanya before she had to return home. But Janet seemed to want it more because she and her father breezed through the challenge. Jeff gave her a choice to bring one other survivor and visitor with them on the reward and she chose Laura, as Arthur had expected, so that was the end of it.

 

They were only given five minutes to say goodbye before Tanya, Eames’ father and Cody’s younger brother had to leave. A part of Arthur wanted to take Tanya over to Eames to introduce them but he hesitated, not wanting that sort of introduction and the following explanation to be filmed for television. He also didn’t want to put Eames in an uncomfortable situation in case he wasn’t ready to tell his father, or admit anything out loud at all.

 

“You’re staring,” Tanya whispered, jolting Arthur out of his reverie. Arthur forcefully tore his gaze away from Eames, who was standing a short distance away talking to his father, and blushed when he looked over at Tanya. “He’s pretty hot,” she said simply, smile encouraging. “You should chat him up.”

 

“Maybe I already have,” Arthur said, feeling equally proud and shy.

 

Tanya gaped at him. “Can I meet him?” she asked excitedly.

 

Arthur had to consciously force down his blush. There was something about Tanya’s eager curiosity and support of Arthur’s preferences that made him feel more eager in return. But he knew it wasn’t smart to give anything away in front of the cameras, and he didn’t want to make Eames uncomfortable. “After the game, maybe,” he hinted quietly.

 

Tanya immediately grinned and leaned closer, and Arthur could hug her for picking up on the fact that secrecy and subtlety would be an asset in this situation. “You guys are going to get together after the game?” she whispered.

 

“I hope so,” Arthur confessed with a smile, and pulled Tanya into a hug since he saw that Jeff was coming toward them to no doubt tell them to say their goodbyes. Tanya hugged him back tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then withdrew, Jeff apologizing but telling everyone that the visitors had to leave.

 

“I’m happy you’re not alone,” she whispered, and then spoke louder, “Take care.” Then Tanya glanced over to Eames, who looked a little startled at the sudden attention. Arthur watched Tanya give him a tiny nod and Arthur wanted to roll his eyes but instead he just told her to give everyone back home a hug and waved her off. After that Jeff sent them back to camp, the two girls headed off to enjoy a whole afternoon with their loved ones.

 

Arthur missed Tanya already, wanting to have someone to talk to about his muddled feelings for Eames. But he knew it was only one more week here before he would be heading home, and Tanya’s words left him feeling warm as they walked along the beach. He wasn’t alone.

 

#

 

**Day 32**

 

It was impossible to tell what time it was when Arthur felt himself being nudged out of sleep. All he knew was that it was the middle of the night, only the large moon and stars overhead lighting up the beach and forest around him. Arthur lifted his head in dozy confusion to look around, finding Eames sitting on the edge of the shelter and prodding his arm lightly. He couldn’t see Eames’ face in the darkness but the hand holding his own was unmistakeable and Arthur let himself be led out of the shelter.

 

The camera crew was gone for the night and the tribe was asleep, the fire burning low in the sand pit. Arthur and Eames walked down the moonlit beach hand in hand. They were alone and didn’t have to rush or hide their affection – it would be hours before anyone woke up. It was extremely freeing and it left Arthur excited for the game to end so he could really test the boundaries of this relationship and see where he wanted this to go.

 

They walked down to a pile of boulders a short distance down the beach, surface smooth from high tide each day but currently dry and welcoming as they sat down side by side. They did not feel obligated to count the minutes or rush back to avoid suspicion as they leaned against each other in the darkness. Their only companions were their quiet breathing, the soothing sound of waves lapping at the sand, and the night sky above. It was breathtaking to see the night sky in its full glory, no city or town close enough to cause light pollution.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Arthur spoke softly, leaning a little more of his weight against Eames.

 

“It is,” Eames agreed, wrapping an arm around him to keep Arthur close. “You know, regardless of what happens in the next few days, I’m so glad I got to share this experience with you, Arthur.”

 

Arthur rested his head on Eames’ shoulder, watching the moon and twinkling stars. “Same.”

 

#

 

**Day 33**

 

Choosing who to vote out was difficult. Actually writing down Laura’s name was even harder. They had just completed another few hours of questioning at tribal council with Jeff and the growing jury watching them, judging everything they did and said to help them decide who they would award with one million dollars. Now Arthur was standing in a separate part of the hut with the pen in his hand, hovering over the parchment.

 

It was so difficult to vote off someone in his own alliance. The five of them had grown close over the last month, maintaining their alliance from the start which was a rarely-occurring event. They had supported and trusted each other through every challenge and had never been badly swayed by someone outside their alliance. But now that trust would be broken and Arthur was terrified that the lies he had been forced to tell in the last few days – and over the course of the game – would make everyone hate him at the end.

 

It was for the game, but trust was trust and having it broken wasn’t a pleasant experience. Arthur was safe tonight, having won the immunity idol from a particularly challenging puzzle earlier in the day, but it didn’t make the vote any easier. Nonetheless, if he wanted Eames by his side at the end, and wanted a good chance for either of them to win, Arthur had to bring Cody along. So he wrote _Laura_ , folded the parchment, and put it in the case. Then he looked directly at the camera, knowing what he said would be recorded for television. “It’s nothing personal, Laura,” he promised, and hoped she would believe his words if she watched the show being televised.

 

#

 

**Day 34**

 

To say Arthur was excited would be an understatement. He was currently in a helicopter with Eames by his side, their hands clasped between them as they looked out the window to see the passing landscape below. There was a camera on them as always but there were no tribe members to hide from; for the rest of the day they could act however they wanted together as long as they were still acting appropriately for the camera. Eames had won the challenge today and had been allowed to choose one tribe mate to join him on the reward. A tiny part of Arthur had worried about upsetting Janet and Cody, leaving them on the beach to talk all day, but a bigger part of him was looking forward to the time alone with Eames.

 

The reward was that they would be taken to a private hut where they would spend the rest of the day and night. There would be a shower, a bed, and someone would be there to make them food while they watched a movie. All of that was secondary to the fact that for the rest of the day and night Arthur wouldn’t need to act a certain way to keep his tribe from getting suspicious, but he wouldn’t turn anything down.

 

When they landed Arthur and Eames looked around, sticking close and grateful that the camera crew didn’t comment on their relationship even when they were away from the rest of the tribe. They were told that they would have a few hours to themselves to shower, rest and eat some fruit that had been laid out, and later in the day a local chef would come to prepare them steaks or whatever else they preferred.  As soon as they were told this Arthur found himself being pushed back against a wall, Eames kissing him quickly and greedily.

 

Arthur moaned and kissed back until Eames pulled away, leaving Arthur a little breathless. Eames kept him pinned to the wall lightly but turned his attention to the cameras. “We’d really appreciate it if you gave us some real time alone,” he said politely, though his voice was insistent.

 

Arthur watched the cameramen share uncertain glances. “We’re supposed to film everything,” one of them argued hesitantly.

 

“Listen,” Eames sighed. “You got the kiss for the show. All we’re asking for is a little time alone.”

 

The camera crew shared another look between them and then one of them nodded. “Alright, but we can only give you an hour. After that we’ll be back and filming for the rest of the day.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur said, winding his arms more tightly around Eames as they watched the camera crew pack up and walk away. He didn’t know where they were disappearing to but didn’t care as long as they upheld their promise. An hour wasn’t long, but for now it would be enough.

 

Eames was eying the bed but Arthur refused to do anything without cleaning up first; he only had a few days left in the game but he wanted to avoid any risk of infection. So he took Eames’ hand and dragged him to the shower, both of them stripping as they went. Arthur was practically shaking with nerves and eagerness as he slid his hands over Eames’ bare arms and chest for the first time. He wasn’t even sure how far this was going to go – though he knew what he wanted – but just having Eames’ body and lips against him as the warm water fell across their skin felt like heaven.

 

They spent some time cleaning up, rubbing soap across the other’s skin and washing away weeks of dirt. For a few minutes Arthur would have been quite content without progressing further. His body was flush against Eames’, chest to chest, and his forehead was resting on Eames’ broad shoulder while Eames massaged shampoo into his hair. Arthur moaned openly as Eames worked, slowly feeling himself harden against Eames’ upper thigh when Eames ran one hand up and down his spine while the other continued to work until his hair was clean and the water finally washed the suds away down the length of his heated body.

 

Arthur reached for some shampoo and began to work up a lather in Eames’ hair in return. It didn’t take long for Eames to start groaning, his hips rubbing his hardening cock against Arthur’s hip as Eames licked water off Arthur’s shoulder and neck. Once Eames got rinsed clean Arthur dragged him into a deep kiss and moulded their bodies together, loving the way they shuddered as one at the contact.

 

Arthur broke away with a particularly loud gasp when Eames slotted their hips together and rutted his cock against Arthur’s. “Should we do this?” he asked hesitantly, throwing his arms around Eames’ neck and taking in his dark eyes.

 

“I want to,” Eames admitted, their hips still moving together rhythmically.

 

“But _should_ we?” Arthur repeated. “I want to as well,” he stated. “But this isn’t just going to be sex to me. I think this is going to change things. In a good way,” he rushed to add when he felt Eames’ hands twitch against his hips. “Just not necessarily good for the game.”

 

Eames stared at him for a long second and then drew him into a soft, loving kiss that made Arthur feel like he was melting. When they pulled apart, Eames stayed close enough that Arthur could almost feel their lips brushing as Eames spoke. “I will willingly wait until you’re ready. It’s not going to just be sex, and I know things will change. But I want this change with you, and I think we can manage a few more days before we can explore this fully.”

 

Arthur leaned in a bit closer, feeling his lips tingle as they brushed against Eames’ own lush ones. “Tell me you’re clean,” he begged.

 

“I’m clean,” Eames promised, kissing him lightly.

 

“Then take me,” Arthur told him, returning the kiss and then letting Eames slowly turn him around. “And go slow,” he added a little nervously. “I can’t have a limp when I get back.”

 

Eames pressed a silent kiss to the middle of Arthur’s back in promise. “I love you,” Eames murmured, barely audible over the shower’s spray. Arthur felt his heart jump and begin to race, but before he could say anything Eames continued. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

 

Arthur turned back around to kiss Eames with all of the giddy emotions he felt welling up inside him. When they parted they were both breathless, but Arthur forced himself to speak up. “I love you too.”

 

They shared another kiss and then Arthur turned around, hinting and welcoming. He listened to the cap of the shampoo bottle snapping open and then moaned at the first press of fingers against his hole. Eames worked him open almost too slowly, driving Arthur to the edge multiple times just with his fingers. But Arthur wasn’t going to complain as Eames spread him, enjoying the jolts of heat passing through his body and knowing it was necessary to avoid getting hurt. The last few days of Survivor were going to be physical and he couldn’t return to camp in pain.

 

But Arthur eventually grew needy and impatient, his cock twitching and Arthur moaning each time Eames slid his fingers back inside him. Arthur reached around and grabbed Eames’ wrist, stilling his movements even though Arthur’s ass immediately clenched at the lack of thrusts. “I’m ready, Eames,” he promised, sighing happily when Eames kissed his neck and then reached for more shampoo to slick himself up.

 

With all the preparation and eagerness Arthur was able to take Eames into his body with relative ease. Eames sunk into him with slow but steady pressure, stretching Arthur that extra bit and filling him up until Arthur felt his legs go weak. When Eames had bottomed out they stood there together for a moment, connected in the most intimate way. Arthur was clenching down around Eames’ cock just to feel how full he was, and he swore he could feel Eames’ heartbeat where they were connected. Eames pressed more kisses across Arthur’s shoulders, neck and back, and slid his hands down Arthur’s sides and over his hips where he took a firm grasp.

 

Arthur gasped when Eames finally pulled out and pushed back in more demandingly, quickly picking up a steady rhythm. Each time Eames pulled out he left only the head of his cock inside, spreading Arthur and keeping him open, and then shoved back in all the way. Their pace never grew frantic or brutal but Arthur still felt his body winding tightly with heat after only a few minutes.

 

Eames was panting against his skin now, claiming Arthur’s ass again and again and groaning every time Arthur thrust back onto his cock and clenched down around him to increase friction. Arthur could feel the way Eames’ fingers gripped his hips harder, and heard the way Eames’ breath shuddered out of him as they moved together. Eames wouldn’t last long, and Arthur wasn’t far behind. All it took was for Eames to reach around with one hot, wet hand and stroke Arthur a few times before Arthur cried out and came across Eames’ palm in a rush. After that Eames needed only one more sharp shove of his hips before he was spilling his hot come deep inside Arthur’s body, burying his seed with weak, jerky thrusts.

 

Arthur slumped against the cold shower wall as his body calmed, Eames pulling out carefully and then collapsing on top of him, pinning him to the glass. At some point Arthur found enough energy to turn around, his back pressed flat against the wall and his lips seeking out Eames’ own. Arthur was pretty sure he could have stayed like that all day but knew the camera crew would be returning soon, so they cleaned up again and finally got dressed.

 

As they had both suspected, things changed between them. After sharing such an intimate connection Arthur felt drawn to Eames’ side. He never grew tired of tasting Eames’ lips or feeling the man’s hands and arms on and around him. Arthur had had sex before; both one night stands and in the context of a relationship. But this was the first time Arthur felt like the sex had been to share a connection with Eames more than for the actual, physical pleasure.

 

Even when the camera crew returned and began filming – their faces a little bashful as they likely assumed what Arthur and Eames had done with their private hour – Arthur didn’t move away from Eames, who seemed to be in the same mindset. They stood close together when the chef arrived and they gave their requests, and when they plucked fruit off the platter left for them on the counter. The couch had enough room for there to be space between them but they ended up seated in the middle together as they watched the movie. And when they finally slid into bed they spooned without any fear of a tribe mate finding them. All of it made Arthur excited for the game to end, hoping that this could become a familiar routine.

 

#

 

**Day 35**

 

Arthur’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he watched Cody shuffle his feet. Arthur couldn’t believe it; one day away from camp with only five days left of the game and the quiet, withdrawn man in front of him was suddenly trying to make strategic plans. “I just don’t want to go up against Eames, you know?” Cody continued on nervously. Arthur was finding it difficult to keep his face clear. “He’s most likely to win. He’s been a huge threat all game and everyone loves him.”

 

For a few seconds Arthur didn’t say anything. They stood on the sand in silence, Arthur taking deep breaths and trying to make sure it wasn’t too noticeable. Then he focused. “And you think going up against Janet is a better option?” he questioned, stepping a little closer to ensure Cody was listening to him. “Remember who’s on the jury. Janet got along with the Millani tribe better than any of us, and there are also more girls on the jury. I don’t want to assume but I have to consider the possibility that girls seem to stick together better than guys do.”

 

“That’s true...” Cody muttered, staring at his feet.

 

“What do you think?” Arthur asked, attempting to keep his voice soft and calm. He didn’t want to force Cody into making a decision. He wanted Cody to feel like he had chosen for himself; that he had convinced _Arthur_ on what they should do. That way he would be more likely to stick with the decision.

 

Cody was silent for a minute but Arthur didn’t push him, walking alongside him when Cody began walking further down the beach. “I just want a chance to win,” Cody sighed. “It’s only now that I’m realizing that getting to the end doesn’t necessarily guarantee you win. There’s a lot more to consider.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Arthur said. He had been strategizing since day one. “So who do you think you’ll have a better chance of winning against?”

 

“I want to go to the end with you,” Cody clarified, easing Arthur’s nerves slightly. “We’ve been working together for a while. I don’t feel as close with the other two. But now that I think about it, Janet did seem to get along with Sara and the others a lot better when we merged.” Arthur’s mind pointed out that Eames had gotten along with the other tribe as well but he wasn’t going to mention it; he merely nodded. “So I think it would be better to avoid bringing Janet to the end, just in case.”

 

“You’re sure?” Arthur asked, trying to gauge Cody’s certainty.

 

Cody met his gaze and nodded. “I’m sure. I think it’s my best chance.”

 

“Alright,” Arthur offered out a hand, which Cody shook briefly before they began walking again. “It’s you, me, and Eames for the end.” Cody sent him a relieved smile and Arthur didn’t bother trying to hide his own.

 

#

 

**Day 36**

 

Arthur felt sick all day, even though he had narrowly won the last immunity idol at the final challenge of the game. A part of him would be worried until he was positive Eames wasn’t getting voted out, but the majority of Arthur’s focus was on the fact that he had to vote Janet out. He knew it was his best chance at winning – just like Cody – but it didn’t mean he was looking forward to sending her home. She had become a good friend out here, even more so than Laura, and he feared she would never vote to give him a million dollars when he betrayed her.

 

Although he had done his best to not make any direct promises, he had still heavily implied that Janet would be coming to the end with him and Eames. This meant that she would be voting for Cody, while the rest of them would vote for Janet and send her home. Arthur could only imagine what that sort of betrayal would feel like, especially when you thought you had finally made it to the end of the game and were safe.

 

He looked to the camera as he held up the piece of parchment with Janet’s name written on it. “I’m sorry,” he said even though he knew it wasn’t enough.

 

When Jeff read out the votes, Janet didn’t stand up to take her torch to Jeff right away. She turned to stare at Arthur, who really didn’t know what to say. He wanted to apologize, and to explain, but not in front of an audience. He had only three more days where he had to keep his true alliance with Eames a secret, and he didn’t think any explanation would be worthwhile without adding that truth.

 

To his utter surprise, Janet sighed and stood up to pull him into a hug. Arthur stood as well to hug her in return, holding her tightly with the hope that it would imply the vote had not been personal. “I expect an explanation after the game,” she whispered, likely too quiet for the camera to pick up.

 

“I promise,” Arthur whispered back, relieved that she was going to give him a chance.

 

Jeff cleared his throat and Janet pulled away, grabbing her torch for Jeff to snuff out the flames. Arthur could hear her sniffle as she left the hut and felt his stomach clench with guilt, but he couldn’t ignore when Jeff looked them over and said, “Congratulations. You’ve made it to the final three. Now it’s up to the jury to decide which one of you deserves one million dollars and the title of sole survivor.”

 

#

 

**Day 37**

 

Being at camp without having to worry about alliances or getting voted out was an odd experience. For over a month Arthur had been focused on making sure he would make it to this point, talking to people, strategizing, and trying to maintain alliances. Now there wasn’t much for him to do other than to plan for the last tribal council in two days.

 

He knew Cody and Eames were doing the same, everyone spending some time alone as they thought about what they would say. They would need to give an opening speech to the jury and then answer any questions presented to them, and how they responded would influence who voted for them to win the million dollars.

 

The game of Survivor said outwit, outplay, outlast. Arthur spent his time thinking about key strategies and plans he had implemented during the game for _outwit_ , challenges he had shown his strengths at for _outplay_ , and other times during the game where he had persevered through the difficult game for _outlast_. Arthur had outlasted every other survivor but two, and he had fought through nature’s challenges as much as the ones Jeff had set up for them. It was Arthur’s job now to convince the jury – a group of people he had taken part in voting out – that he deserved to win.

 

Sometime in the afternoon Eames came to sit beside him on the sand, looking over the vast blue ocean in front of them. Arthur’s desire to lean against Eames was almost undeniable; he felt his body wavering before he sat straight again, and he noticed Eames sitting a little closer than necessary as well. They shared a smile and then turned back to the ocean, sitting in comfortable silence for a long time.

 

“I think you’re going to win,” Arthur told Eames at one point, not bothering to look over.

 

“Really?” Eames laughed. “Because I’m pretty sure _you’re_ going to win. The way you’ve been playing this game has been stellar. People will be applauding you from their couches when the show airs.”

 

Arthur smirked with pride. “Thanks,” he said genuinely, pleased that Eames thought so highly of Arthur’s game play and strategy. “But I still think you’re going to win. You’ve played this game just as well but you’ve been less secretive about it. Everyone loved you.”

 

Eames shrugged modestly, reaching forward to brush his fingers through the sand and ‘accidentally’ slide his fingers over Arthur’s, which were spread on the sand. Then Eames withdrew, though Arthur still felt his skin tingling. “I only cared about the love of one person.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to keep his cheeks from flushing. “You’re so sappy.”

 

Silence fell between them again and then Eames cleared his throat, sounding a little nervous when he spoke up. “I hope the money won’t come between us.”

 

“If I could kiss you right now, I would,” Arthur told him seriously, though he kept his body relaxed in case Cody was watching them. “I want to win, but I think you deserve to win too. And as long as the person who wins deserves it, I’ll be happy.”

 

“I just wish we could split it,” Eames sighed, digging his bare toes into the sand in front of them.

 

“That sort of defeats the purpose of ‘sole’ survivor,” Arthur reminded him.

 

“I know,” Eames chuckled. “But I honestly don’t think I would have made it this far without you. And I don’t just mean as a strategic ally. You’ve been a huge support to me, and I really feel like we both deserve the money.”

 

“We were a good pair,” Arthur agreed, drawing lines in the sand.

 

“The best,” Eames smirked, drawing a quiet laugh from Arthur as they shared another look and then returned to enjoying the ocean in silence.

 

#

 

**Day 38**

 

Following another tradition of Survivor, Arthur, Eames and Cody walked along the beach with a map leading them. The walk took nearly two hours to complete, and as they continued along the coast they came across the snuffed torches of every other tribe mate that had been part of the game and inevitably voted out. The cameras watched them as they approached each torch and read out the name of each player.

 

The three of them took turns collecting the idols with the player names on them and together they made sure to mention a positive memory or comment for each player. It was sometimes difficult to talk about members from the Millani tribe since they had rarely gotten an opportunity to interact except during challenges, but they were still able to mention when someone had been a particularly strong competitor, or could always make everyone laugh despite the stressful, tiring conditions.

 

Things grew more emotional as they reached the end of their walk, picking up Laura’s and Janet’s idols. Together their alliance had overcome many challenges and the two girls really had been great allies straight through the game. Arthur still wished it hadn’t been necessary to vote them out, even though he knew the game was made to be difficult. He looked forward to when the game ended when he could hopefully get another opportunity to talk to them and be honest about why his alliance with Eames was stronger than all others he had made.

 

When they reached the last torch they found a larger bonfire torch set up on the hill with little hooks all the way around the wooden structure. Arthur, Eames and Cody split up the name tag idols and climbed up onto the structure to hang them, making sure they were all on display. Then they stepped back and grabbed the plain burning torch on the side, sticking it in the centre to set the whole structure alight.

 

It didn’t take long for the wood to catch fire and the three remaining survivors stood to watch everything burn until the names weren’t even visible any longer. Arthur had been out here for over a month now and it had been an amazing experience. This tribute to every other player he had played alongside or against really brought it all back, helping him remember every challenge, failure and triumph. He had made it to the end, but the best part was that his favourite part of the game – _Eames_ – wouldn’t be disappearing tomorrow.

 

#

 

**Day 39**

 

“Nervous?” the cameraman asked Arthur. Three separate cameras had all taken the three remaining survivors to different parts of the beach for their final mini interview before tribal council. The sun was low in the sky, bathing everything in a golden glow. Arthur found himself staring out at the scene before him, the forests, mountains, ocean and fiery setting sun. The cameraman had to ask him again before his attention returned and he looked back.

 

“I guess so,” he said honestly. “I mean, this is what I’ve been aiming for over the last month, and preparing for before I even got here.”

 

“You don’t look very nervous,” the man asked, drawing attention to Arthur’s relaxed position as he sat back on the large boulder by the ocean.

 

Arthur weathered his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “I guess there isn’t a lot for me to feel nervous about. At this point there isn’t much else I can do,” Arthur explained, not bothering to look back at the camera this time. He wanted to take in this view one last time while he had the chance. “Don’t get me wrong. I’d be very happy to win the million. But the winner won’t be announced for eight months and I have a lot to look forward to in the interim.”

 

“You mean Eames?” the cameraman asked, curious but trying not to be too prying and rude.

 

Arthur didn’t generally smile at the camera a lot, but this evening he looked directly at the lens and smiled as he nodded. After that his eyes slid past the camera to their camp where he could see Eames leaning against a tree, watching him and the sunset. Arthur turned back to the camera, smile still on his lips. “In my mind, I’ve already won.”

 

#

 

 **The Reunion Show** – _Eight Months Later_

 

“Would you _stand still_?” Arthur huffed, glaring at Eames until he stilled long enough for Arthur to knot his tie and slide it carefully into place. “Honestly, it’s like dressing a toddler.”

 

“I still think what I had on first was perfectly fine,” Eames teased, looking himself over in the hotel’s full-length mirror.

 

Arthur cast a withering glare to Eames’ first suit that he had thrown into a corner of the room. Beige tweed with a salmon-coloured button up shirt. “It wasn’t fine,” Arthur told Eames seriously. He smoothed his hands across the dark gray suit jacket he had dressed Eames in, allowing Eames to catch his hands and pull him into a familiar, intimate kiss. “Are you ready for tonight?” Arthur asked when they eventually pulled apart, aware of the minutes ticking by on the hotel clock.

 

Arthur could feel Eames begin to tremble where he was holding Arthur’s waist, and he could hear Eames’ sudden nervous exhale. “I think so,” Eames said a little shyly.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you nervous about? All you have to do is accept your win.”

 

“We don’t know I’m the one winning,” Eames shot back, tightening his hold on Arthur’s waist and pulling him closer. “It could be you tonight.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled Eames into another kiss, this one slower even though they had to be at the filming studio in the next thirty minutes. “We know it’s going to be you,” Arthur reminded Eames, teasing slightly. They had watched their season of Survivor being aired on television and had been able to see what others had said and thought about them behind their backs. Nothing too upsetting had happened, but it was clear that Eames had been the favourite. “Everyone loved you for a reason and tonight will be just the same.”

 

Eames reached down and laced their fingers together, their hands hanging at their sides. “You’ll love me no matter what happens tonight, right?” Eames asked a little hesitantly.

 

Now Arthur felt a little nervous as well, feeling his stomach flip-flop at Eames’ uncertainty. He squeezed Eames’ hands, hoping it was comforting to his partner. “Of course I love you no matter what. These last eight months have been the best months of my life and I have no interest in letting you go anytime soon.”

 

Eames sighed in obvious relief and bundled Arthur up into a tight hug. Still a little confused but glad to know that Eames was feeling a little better, Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames and returned the hug. He could feel their hearts beating together, happy memories of their last eight months together making Arthur smile against Eames’ neck. It hadn’t always been easy; adjusting to having a relationship out in the open and in the stresses of daily life was difficult. But Arthur and Eames’ families had been welcoming, and Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so connected and loved before in his life.

 

“I love you,” Eames said, kissing Arthur’s jaw.

 

“I love you too,” Arthur returned with a smile. Then he saw the clock and he slid out of Eames’ embrace, pushing him toward the door. “Now let’s leave. I refuse to be late.”

 

#

 

Seeing everyone from the game was equally odd and enjoyable. It was nice to catch up on what everyone had been doing since the end of the game, and it also gave Arthur an opportunity to talk to Janet and Laura again. They had shared some emails back and forth since the game had ended but they lived far apart and this was the first time they had been in the same room since the game ended. Despite Arthur’s nerves, both girls pulled him into a hug when they saw him.

 

It was also clear that many of the players had watched the game when it aired on television since many people came over to talk to Arthur and Eames and no one seemed surprised to find them holding hands occasionally in the throng of people as the stage got set up. Arthur finally got to talk to Sara, who explained that she hadn’t mentioned her suspicions because she hoped love meant more than money. She was very pleased to see Arthur and Eames together and it was nice to talk to her again. A few other people teased them about their relationship, Janet smirking and asking Arthur if he had deterred Janet from pursuing Eames so that he could move in instead. But it was all in good humour and Arthur really enjoyed talking to everyone until they were told to take their seats for the live broadcast to begin.

 

Jeff welcomed everyone and spoke to the audience, both in the studio and to the live broadcast. Then he pulled out the container that held all of the votes and took off the lid, beginning to read out the votes. Arthur was surprised and pleased to receive a few votes but, as he had suspected, Eames breezed past him. It had been obvious to everyone that Eames would win and Arthur found himself grinning when Jeff finally announced it. “Eames is the winner of Survivor: Philippines!”

 

Confetti fell around them and Arthur was only slightly startled when Eames turned in his seat and pulled Arthur into a deep, loving kiss in front of every audience member and camera. There were some cheers from the crowd – apparently quite a few people had been cheering for them while watching the show, much to Arthur’s surprise – but Arthur could only focus on kissing Eames back happily. After that he pushed Eames away and told him to go to his family, who was seated in the audience. Eames stole one final kiss and then ran off to hug his family, leaving Arthur in the spotlight with a bright blush on his cheeks.

 

Eames returned to the stage in time to be on air when the commercial break was done, sitting close enough to Arthur that their thighs were pressed together. Right before the cameras turned back on Eames looked over at Jeff, immediately catching Arthur’s attention. “Is now a good time?”

 

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Eames’ words, and his curiosity only grew when Jeff shook his head. “Wait a few more minutes.” Eames began to fidget in his seat, his leg bouncing against Arthur’s with pent up energy. But before Arthur could ask him about it the cameras had turned back on and Jeff was doing another intro before turning attention to Arthur. “So Arthur, how are you feeling about all this? We’ve seen that you were pretty competitive all through the game. Any hard feelings about Eames winning?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Arthur said immediately, reaching over to take Eames’ hand demonstratively. In general he preferred to be pretty private about his relationships but he felt that Eames needed the reassurance more than the audience, and Arthur was accustomed enough with the cameras by now. “I’ve been telling him since the end of the game that he was going to win. I think he played the game well and deserved to win. I’m so happy for him.”

 

“Do you still feel the same way you did at the end of the game?” Jeff asked curiously.

 

The audience was unnaturally silent and Arthur tried to keep himself from getting flustered. “I do still feel the same.” He paused when the studio began to replay his last interview in the game, when he was overlooking the sunset. Arthur could hear his own voice, the conviction behind his words as he spoke. _In my mind, I’ve already won_. The clip ended and all eyes turned back to Arthur, who did his best not to fidget. It helped feeling Eames holding his hand. “The last eight months have been great, Jeff. Even now, I couldn’t be happier.”

 

“Quite a few people have sent me questions about the two of you,” Jeff told them, cameras still on them. “They want to know if you’re still together, which it seems you are.”

 

“Stronger than ever now that we don’t have to hide anything,” Arthur assured, feeling Eames squeeze his hand affectionately.

 

Jeff smiled at him and then looked over to Eames. “I think now is a good time.”

 

Before Arthur could ask what he was talking about, he watched as Eames stood from his chair and moved to kneel in front of Arthur. Suddenly Arthur found it hard to breathe, his heart racing and blood rushing in his ears. He watched in shocked silence as Eames pulled out a little black velvet ring box and pulled the lid back, displaying a simple gold band. “I know you prefer things in private, which is why I’m glad you promised to love me no matter what happened tonight,” Eames laughed nervously. “But I want the world to know how much I love you.” Eames’ hands were visibly shaking as he held up the ring. “Will you marry me, Arthur?”

 

Arthur was quite sure you could have heard a pin drop, the studio was so silent. Everyone was holding their breaths as Arthur alternated between staring at the ring and Eames’ face, trying to grasp the current situation. It only took one short moment for Arthur to remember every memory he had shared with Eames over the last nine months including their time on the game, and how loved and content Eames made him. After that all he had to do was smile and nod, still finding himself speechless as Eames carefully slid the ring onto his finger.

 

Eames stood and pulled Arthur up with him, arms circling Arthur’s waist tightly to hold him close as their lips met for a long, adoring kiss. After that everything was a blur, Arthur in a haze of disbelief and happiness for the rest of the evening. There were more cameras and lights, questions and discussions for Arthur, Eames and the other players. Even when Arthur won the audience’s vote for ‘Player of the Season’ and the $100,000 that came with it he could only accept with a dazed sort of smile.

 

It was only when Arthur and Eames made it back to their hotel room that Arthur returned to his senses. Both of their families were in their own rooms – everyone had flown in for the show and they would be heading out for celebratory dinner and drinks shortly. For the moment Arthur sat on the bed, watching Eames hesitantly approach. “I’m sorry it was so public. I hope you didn’t feel any pressure.”

 

Arthur shook his head and held out a hand. Eames took it and Arthur tugged him closer until Eames was standing directly in front of him. “A life with you is not something I could feel pressured into accepting,” Arthur promised, lacing their fingers together. He lifted his free hand up and studied his new ring. It was perfect. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Eames leaned closer, his warm breath fanning over Arthur’s face.

 

“Congratulations on your win,” Arthur thought to add, smiling proudly.

 

“I think tonight we’re both winners,” Eames suggested, chuckling softly and slipping his free hand into Arthur’s hair to cradle the back of his head, tilting his face upward. Arthur couldn’t argue with that so he hooked his own hand on the back of Eames’ neck and they both leaned into the kiss together, lips locking in a silent, loving promise.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
